I Still Remember
by Rookie70Penguin
Summary: Very beautiful and heart-jerking. Make sure tissues remain on your desktop. A songfic/Regular story. Rated for safety. I don't own anything except the songs and the story. Sorry, I suck at summaries. The story is better than it sounds, Trust me.
1. Marlene's heartbreaking storm

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this songfic. I wrote the song myself, and the only thing I own is the song, and the story. Don't forget to comment!**_

* * *

Marlene stared into the darkness, her eyes on the verge of tears. She blamed herself, and could only pray that this was a dream.

_I still remember that day_

_I still remember your face_

_When all I had was gone_

_You came to me so strong, so strong_

All the memories were still fresh in her mind. The sewer, the walks, the dates...the wedding. She felt like her heart had been twisted and torn apart. Why? Why did he have to leave her?

_My life,_

_My love,_

_My story_

_Your my pride and glory, and my joy, baby_

With all her frustration, she let out a bloodcurdling, full blast scream. Marlene hoping, praying... and remembering that he would come at second's notice... but knew he never would.

_I still remember that bay_

_Of darkness where you saved me_

_You realized you were wrong_

_Then proved it in a song, a beautiful song_

**NO! **It's not true...she refused to believe it! If he was going to leave her...then she would leave, as well.

_Your life,_

_Your love,_

_All fades away_

_but the memories remain_

Marlene rushed around her habitat, searching for a knife...something sharp enough to cut her away from this heartache...this-this...this nightmare...

_I still remember that way _

_You said my name day by day_

_I still remember your voice_

_I still remember your choice_

She tripped over herself, while rushing outside. Without those strong, gentle flippers to catch her, Marlene fell roughly to the floor. She did nothing. She did not bother picking herself up. Instead, Marlene remained lying on the ground, that had become cold and wet, due to the storm.

_You promised me forever_

_With love we'd stay together, yeah,_

_Now that all I have is gone_

_I know you won't come along, no not for me_

Tears streamed down her face, as she sobbed violently. Her eyes became red and puffy, irritated by the tears that continued to flow down her face. Lightning struck the tree in her habitat, causing it to catch on fire. She looked up, watching the tree engulf into flames. The fire in her eyes began to glow, as more tears burst out.

_I still remember those things_

_You would say to me each day _

_I still remember the time_

_When we had nothing else on our mind_

_That day I remember fine_

_The memories still fresh in my mind_

_Because I still remember, ooh oh ooh oh still_

_remember, yeah _

Marlene stood up fiercely, shouting at the wind, the thunder, the rain that chilled her to the bone, reminding her of his warmness.** "_COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT! YOU'VE ALWAYS BLOWN AWAY EVERYTHING I EVER LOVED OR CARED FOR! YOU'VE ALWAYS STRUCK ME WITH YOUR LIGHTNING, AND LEFT ME BURNING! WHY WON'T YOU TOUCH ME NOW? HUH? IS IT BECAUSE I'VE GOT NOTHING LEFT! NOTHING LEFT FOR YOU TO TAKE AWAY FROM ME!_".**

_If you were with me now_

_Would you believe in how_

_Your absence has changed me_

_In such a way_

_That everything I do or say_

_Leaves me alone and fragile enough to break_

_From the slightest touch_

This time, Marlene screamed even louder. So loud, in fact, that you could have sworn...SHE was the thunder. "_**GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT! BLOW ME AWAY WITH YOUR WIND! LEAVE ME STRANDED AND ALONE, AGAIN! FLOOD OVER ME, AND TAKE EVRY LAST BREATH FROM MY BODY! I DON'T CARE ANY MORE! DO YOU HEAR ME? I DON'T CARE!**_" With a final scream, Marlene fell to the ground beneath her. Wishing she would just fall 6 feet under and stay there. Then, as if lightning had struck her, she jumped up, and ran inside as fast as she cold. Marlene had almost forgotten the reason why she needed to stay alive.

_I still remember every second_

_Since the day we met_

_Remembering how I felt_

_Just being in your presence_

_I know I still remember_

_Every little detail_

_But that one night in December_

_Was truly a night to dismember_

_But at least I...still remember_

There's no way she could let them suffer, because of her selfish needs. If only he hadn't of left her. She never got the chance. He...never...got the chance. Marlene, again, blamed herself for all of this. She knew something horrible was going to happen. Why couldn't he have just told her? Sure, she would've stopped him, but at least he would still be here...alive.

_I still remember that day_

_I still remember your face_

_When all i had was gone_

_You came to me so strong_

**THE END?  
**

**

* * *

_Author's Note: So, did you like it? It took me most of the night to write this story, but still...It was worth it. IF I write another chapter...should it be a songfic as well, or a normal chapter. Is this the end? Don't forget to review my story! _  
**


	2. A Twist For The Heart

**_Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story. You guys helped me to come to a decision. This chapter will be regular, not song. Sorry, I tried to space it out a little for you guys so it would be easier to read. Enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_

"_Marlene..." said a voice. The voice Marlene had come to know and love. "Skipper?" she asked, the voice. "Yes...Marlene..." It repeated. "Yes? Yes? Where are you?" "I am in a place no one can find...A place...that no one else can ever...ever refill with hope and love..." Skipper replied. "So...your..not alive..then." she said, looking to the ground._

"_No Marlene...I am alive..." he said, unexpectedly. Marlene stayed silent, returning her attention to the voice. "...What?" "Marlene..." The voice trailed off. Marlene looked around, afraid to speak out. "Marlene..." He said once more. _

_Marlene turned around and fell back. She was completely speechless at what she saw. It was Skipper...Well, at least it looked like Skipper. _

"_Don't be scared Marlene...I am here for you...I am here with you...right here." _

_He said, pointing to Marlene's chest, where her heart was beating rapidly. Marlene said nothing in return, as she reached out her paw to touch his chest. _

_She stopped, paw in mid-air, to look up at his face. Those eyes...they looked dead. The life in them sucked out completely. This scared Marlene, and she never imagined his eyes could look...that...that..dreadful. Never before... even in her wildest dreams. _

_She shrunk back, afraid and unaware. Skipper frowned, reaching out for her, then shook her violently. This only caused her to scream. _

"_Marlene!" she heard a voice. It was still Skipper's. "Marlene! Marlene, come on!" the voice faded suddenly causing her only to be left alone...once again. Now she was completely confused...all she could see was darkness. _

"_I'm sorry Marlene..." the voice returned. Skipper reappeared before Marlene. He reached out...Marlene did the same...Just as their paw and flipper were about to touch, Marlene plummeted farther down into the darkness. All she could see was Skipper...slowly...fade away. _

_The last words she heard from Skipper were, "I haven't left you...Don't give up on me...I-" his voice was cut off, as Marlene blacked out._

_

* * *

_

Marlene opened her eyes, slowly. Looking around, she said,"Oh...at least that was my wildest dream..." She barely had the strength to get up.

She got a glimmer of hope in her heart, seeing the penguin habitat. Unaware of her lack of energy, Marlene picked herself up and ran as fast as she could to the penguin habitat.

As the habitat got closer, Marlene became weaker. "No..." she thought to herself. "...I have to make sure...I have to..."

Finally, she reached the water. Diving head first, Marlene began to swim towards the platform. "I can see the top.." she thought to herself. Suddenly, a sharp pain formed in her stomach. "AHHH!" she screamed. Unfortunately, it was muffled by the water, and filled her lungs. "No...NO!" she screamed.

Marlene pushed and kicked, trying her best, but the pain continued, becoming more and more violent as she continued to try and swim to the surface. Her heart beat faster, and faster until she was sure it would explode. Eventually, she came closer and closer to the top.

Then, it hit her. And, it hit her hard. She wasn't dreaming...he was really gone. Last night...really...happened. Her hope was running thin.

She couldn't hold her breath for much longer... and she knew it. With the last bit of energy she had left, Marlene swam to the top, grabbing hold of the platform tightly.

Climbing on the platform, she breathed heavily. That was too close. She had to think of the others.  
How could she be so selfish, and so-so-so stupid?... again.

The pain increased rapidly. As Marlene held her stomach, she fell to the ground, helpless...and almost hopeless. Marlene screamed in agonizing pain. Knowing no one would come to her aid, Marlene struggled toward the entrance to the penguin H.Q.

"Why?", was the only thing she could think of, as she continued to struggle. Why must everything leave her in pain, and...why must it leave her alone. These thoughts shrouded Marlene in deep despair and depression.

Finally, she reached the entrance, and lifted the fishbowl cautiously. Desperately, Marlene tried to climb down the hatch, instead of just jumping down. She couldn't take that risk...and she knew she didn't have enough energy or strength to jump.

Slowly, Marlene climbed down the ladder, but fell over due to pain. She looked around...empty. No wacky Rico coughing up explosives, or Kowalski writing down options. No Private watching his silly little T.V shows. But most of all...There was no Skipper.

No strong, yet ever so gentle, commando leader giving out orders. No raging paranoia, or...or warm flippers to wrap around her. Again she wondered...why?

This was almost too much. Too much for her heart. And, too much for her to handle. She couldn't give up on life just yet, though. She had to continue living, no matter how much it pained her to do so.

Unbelievably, Marlene had actually clawed herself to the bunks. She climbed to the one she knew was his. Resting herself, Marlene curled into a ball. Hugging her tail close, she began to cry again.

This time the tears would not stop. They were impossible to hold back, and there was no reason to hold back. She let them come. Her eyes closed, Marlene's thoughts, again, drifted back to the memories...all the memories that were still there in her mind.

She inhaled deeply, noticing the smell of fish, and the sea. To anyone else, this smell would have been horrific, but to her...to her it was heaven.

Marlene began to calm herself down, almost as if feeling another presence. She opened her eyes cautiously, and peered around the room. There was no way anyone would be here. There's no reason for anyone _**else**___to be here. Slowly, she sat up and hugged her knees.

One tear fell down Marlene's cheek, wetting her already soaked cheeks. Before any more could fall, a voice cut through the silence. "Marlene..."

* * *

**_Author's Note: So, What did you think? Was this a good 2nd chapter? Hope you enjoyed it, as much as I did writing it. Please review!_**


	3. Sparks and Tears Fly Together

_**Author's Note: First of all, I want to thank you guys. Once, again! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed this! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Sorry, I wasn't here for awhile. Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in. It took me FOREVER to get back on. Aw, well, I'm back! But, enough about me...Let's read my story! Don't forget to review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Marlene stared, in complete disbelief. How? It- it wasn't even possible...At least...she thought it wasn't. Her eyes had grown wide, at what she saw in front of her.

It was just like in her dream. "S-Ski-...Skip-per...?" Was all Marlene could mutter, between choking sobs. He stepped closer to her, revealing himself completely. She gasped, and held her tail tight. Skipper continued to stand there, letting Marlene compose herself.

Skipper looked at her apologetically, as he said "Marlene...I-...I'm-..." He sighed deeply, before continuing, "I'm sorry...Marlene.." There was a silence, before Marlene yelled sarcastically "For what?" She glared at him, fury burning inside of her.

"For leaving me behind!...for lying to me!" He watched as she tried to stand, but fell, with no strength to stand. This time, Skipper was there to catch her, unlike in her dream...Or during that horrific storm. His face was a mixture of sorry and concern. She looked up at him. "...for leaving me to believe...that... you were...dead..." Marlene stared into his eyes, as he did hers...

Those eyes he had always loved. Even, from the very beginning. Inside those beautiful hazel eyes, he could see the agonizing storm of pain inside her heart. He saw how much his absence had severed her heart. And, how much pain it had caused her. How clueless, and-and stupid he was. To just leave without telling her he was okay.

Even though staring into her eyes caused him pain, he continued to. This, he took, as his consequences to being a selfish and horrible husband.

Marlene closed her eyes, getting up and pushing him away from her. Then, she covered her face completely.

Turning away from the man, or penguin, she loved...Marlene began to cry. And, she cried even worse than she had before. The tears would not stop, and they continued to fall down her cheeks, and onto the floor. Skipper saw one of the silvery tears.

"Please...Marlene.." He went to her, and stood in front of her. Skipper reached out a flipper...caressing her cheek, while drying a tear from her face. She looked up at Skipper, and slapped him hard across the face.

He backed away from her, and winced. Skipper knew all too well, the pain she was feeling. This was his biggest regret...leaving the one he loved most. And for what? A defeated enemy?

Skipper sighed deeply...He was fighting for a lost cause...He didn't even remember why he left in the first place! Marlene was left alone...To suffer in this world...with a broken heart...He saw himself so unworthy of this beauty that he had claimed as his. Now, he was even lower than Julien was...

He spoke, unable to mask the hurt and sorry tone in his voice, "I'm sorry...I should never have left you...I'm a monster..." He looked down at the floor. One tear fell down his cheek before he continued, "...I'll leave now...and then...I'll never be able to hurt you again...I'm sorry."

Marlene gasped at what she had done, but did not regret it. He deserved much more than that, after what he had done to her. Of course, she was incredibly mad at him, but that didn't mean she didn't love him anymore! He was her husband, and he had always protected, and cared for her. Now, it was time she returned the favor, and not** _act _**like _a _wife, but _**be** his_ wife.

"Skipper..."she said, questioningly, "whatever happened to, "Never Swim Alone."

Smiling, she ran back to Skipper, hugging him fiercely. She sighed, "I love you...so much...I'm just glad your back.." He returned her passionate embrace, surprised at this reaction.

On the verge of tears once again, Marlene stared at him. Skipper looked back, mirroring her love and affection in his eyes. "I love you too, Marlene..."

Marlene backed up a little, but they stayed in the same position. "So..." She started nervously, "Did you miss me?...wherever you went?" Skipper replied with a smile, on his face and in his heart. "More than you'll ever know..."

They moved closer...Thoughts raced through both of their minds...as they moved even closer... "_It's been so long since I last kissed her_..."Skipper thought...And closer..."_I hope this isn't a dream!_" thought Marlene...

They got closer, until there was not one inch of space between them, and Marlene's paws rested on Skipper's chest. His flippers...wrapped around her romantically.

Finally, their lips touched...(you know what I mean.)...sparks filled their bodies, and a wanting for something more. Yes, they missed the feeling...but, they missed each other even more.

It seemed like ages they were kissing, before they broke apart to breathe. "Hoover dam, Marlene..." Skipper commented breathlessly. She smiled, staring into his eyes.

"Come on, Mr. Commando...let's go home..." Skipper smiled at her, almost seductively. "After you, Mrs. Commando..." Marlene stared into his eyes once more, before, they walked towards Marlene's habitat...paw-in-flipper.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Soooo, what did you think? Don't worry...this is NOT the end. There's a lot more that has to happen, before this story ends. Don't forget to comment!  
**_


	4. His Angel Her Confession

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, here you go! The fourth chapter...Why does Marlene have cramps all the time? I guess you'll just have to read and find out, huh? Don't forget to review! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The two lovers laid peacefully together. Skipper was stroking Marlene's fur, watching her rest. He chuckled when she hugged him tightly, after showing a frightened expression.

Softly, he whispered, "Don't worry...I'm here...I'll never leave again..." Giving her a slight kiss, he watched as she calmed down, and became peaceful once again. "You're an angel, Marlene...My...angel..." he whispered sweetly in her ear.

Her ears perked up at this, Skipper smiled before continuing, "Your eyes glisten with every light, and even in the darkness...My angel...you shine..." Marlene smiled, as if hearing him say these things in her dream.

Skipper never thought he would do this, but he never thought that he would marry Marlene either. Boy, was that the greatest decision he ever made! Whispered, but beautiful, Skipper began to sing to his one true love.

* * *

"_My Angel"_

_My angel...Beautiful and sweet_

_Voice lovely, as a summer night_

_Stars twinkle, shining bright_

_Name so delightful, I just have to repeat..._

_

* * *

My angel...like a fallen star_

_Hazel eyes, glisten_

_With every light_

_Even in the darkness..._

_My angel...you shine_

_

* * *

_

Skipper's voice was smooth, and stunning. It was a most hevaenly voice that many people, let alone animals, could only wish to have. Marlene oved closer, eyes still closed. Skipper wrapped his flippers around her gently, before looking at her face, wishing he could see those eyes, and continued to sing.

* * *

_Is it too much to ask_

_For your love everyday_

_I know I left you...but I'm back_

_And, I'm here to stay..._

_

* * *

Feel the love inside your heart_

_With every kiss_

_Give us a new start_

_And say my name with those soft lips_

_

* * *

_

He bent down to kiss Marlene, as gentle and loving as he could, without waking her. Skipper loved her...so much...And everything in this song dedicated to her, came straight from his heart. No one could ever, ever...take him away from his angel.

* * *

_My angel...lovelier than love itself_

_Never thinking of yourself_

_With a laugh that makes me melt_

_And a love I've never felt_

_

* * *

_

_My angel...like the waterfall_

_Each new smile, a new sensation_

_Your the princess of the ball_

_This is my dedication..._

_To my angel...the loveliest of all_

_

* * *

_

He began to stroke her again, loving the feel of the velvety soft fur. Skipper looked down as hie felt a pleasurable electric shock move throughout his body. Marlene's paw had moved to his chest. He didn't want to wake her...She looked so peaceful and serene. But, he wanted to see those gorgeous eyes look up at him.

* * *

_My angel...Beautiful and sweet_

_Voice lovely, as a summer night_

_Stars twinkle, shining bright_

_Name so delightful, I just have to repeat..._

_

* * *

_

_My angel...like a fallen star_

_Hazel eyes, glisten_

_With every light_

_Even in the darkness..._

_My angel...you shine_

_Forever and always...You'll be mine.._

_

* * *

_

He did it_. _He actually serenaded her. Skipper closed his eyes, saying, "I wish you were awake, so you could hear my song for you..." Suddenly, lips touched his beak.

He opened his eyes, to see Marlene staring up at him on the verge of tears. "I...heard...it...I love you!" She exclaimed, embracing her husband passionately. He automatically returned the embrace, feeling light kisses to his cheek.

"Thank you...Thank you so much...For the song...For coming back...everything!" She said through gentle kisses. He nuzzled her, making a loving noise in the back of his throat.

They stayed like this for awhile. Eventually, Marlene calmed down, and got another sharp cramp in her stomach and side. "Ahh! Ooohhh...Oooohh..." Marlene breathed heavily, wishing the pain would stop. Skipper immediately rushed to her aide, concern and worry written all over his face.

"What is, Marlene? What's happening? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He loaded a dozen questions on her, before she managed to say through slight cramps, "Skipper, Skipper I'm fine...I'm okay, alright?...I just...uggghhh...got a... bad ...bad cramp."

"Are you sure? I mean, are you sure you're alright?" He asked again. Finally, the pain subsided, allowing Marlene to talk to Skipper easier. "Yeah...yeah...It's gone...It's gone..." Marlene sighed deeply, looking back at Skipper.

She chuckled at how concerned he was over a little cramp. He was just too cute sometimes. You think he'd expect this, knowing after all that-...wait a minute...He doesn't know. Oh great! Is this gonna be a bombshell.

Skipper stared into her eyes, lost in a pile of leaves in the middle of Autumn. Every time he looked he would get lost in a trance. He was putty in her little paws. Heck, she could make him eat shredded cardboard if she asked him to.

"Skipper...?" She started nervously, not quite sure how to word the grenade she was about throw at him. Yes, Marlene?" He barely heard what she said, still lost. "Ummm...well, you see...I-uh...You...You remember a few weeks...before you left?"

Skipper remembered alright...How could he forget? It was their honeymoon...and their first time together. He replied, slyly, "Yeah..." "Well...I-uh...I-I...I'm sort of...well...I'm not sure how to say it..." Looking down at the floor, Marlene continued to think out ways to say it.

Skipper was confused...and wanted to push her to say out. But, the husband inside of him caused Skipper to listen intently, and wait patiently.

He wrapped his flippers around Marlene, saying, comfortingly, "It's OK, Marlene...You can tell me anything...I love you..." He kissed her cheek. Marlene looked back up, drowning in his iceberg eyes. She sighed deeply, close to crying, then said, "Skipper...I love you...and...I hope you like this as much as I do...But..." She took a deep breath to calm herself, then continued, "Skipper...I-"

* * *

_**Author's Note: How's that for a fourth chapter? Lol. I hope you enjoyed this. It took me awhile to finish, but it only took me 2 or 3 hours to write. By the way, that song belongs to me. I wrote it, and I sing it. Sorry, I'm not famous enough for you to listen to it. Keep reading and reviewing!**_


	5. A Surprise With Love

_**Author's Note: Thank you all, for your kind and encouraging reviews! I hope you enjoy this fifth chapter! Don't forget to review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Marlene waited for Skipper to push so she would keep going, but when he didn't she finally said, nervously, "Skipper, I'm...I'm pr-preg-nant..." She closed her eyes, afraid of his reaction.

Skipper laughed, "I'm sorry, Marlene. I thought you said you were-" "Pregnant...Your gonna be a daddy Skipper..." He stared at her, not believing what she had said. Speechless, he looked from Marlene's eyes, to her belly, to her eyes again, and then back to her belly.

He stuttered, confused, "B-but i-i-i-it's not po-possible...h-how how did-...how did we...wow...just...wow..." Marlene kissed him gently, before saying, "Skipper, it's gonna be alright...you've been on more dangerous, surprising missions than this."

He looked at her, and smiled. She always knew what to say. "Marlene...I have to say...this mission...is my favorite...and I will dedicate all my time to you. The team can take care of themselves without me. I mean, at least for a few months." She smiled, then remembered. "Speaking of which, where is your team?"

Skipper got off the bed, then helped Marlene cautiously. "Come on, Marlene...Kowalski's gonna get a real kick out of this." She still didn't have much energy, but she had enough to walk. They stepped outside, to see the sun setting.

"Wow," said Skipper, "I should've guessed you were pregnant...You're glowing...Even more than you usually do." He had turned towards Marlene. She kissed him lightly, but with all the love in the world.

"Thank you, Skipper..." She trailed off, as they walked towards the penguin habitat. As they came to the pool in the habitat, Marlene became incredibly nervous. "Um...Skipper?" she said. "Yes, Marlene? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine...It's just..." Tears formed at the memory of the last time she had tried to swim. "It's...it's not too good of an idea that I swim...last time I tried...I almost drowned." Marlene looked at him. Skipper noticed her tears and the worried tone in her voice.

He thought hard about what to do. Finally, Skipper came up with an idea, it wasn't the greatest, but it couldn't hurt. "Marlene, why don't I carry you across?" He suggested, sweetly. "Carry me? Wouldn't that be, oh I don't know, a little dangerous? A-and difficult?"

He smirked, saying "Marlene, I've been on more dangerous missions than this." Marlene laughed, saying "OK, OK...It's worth a shot...I guess..." "Great!" Skipper grabbed hold of her with a strong, but ever so gentle, grip.

"Okay, now just hold on to me tightly, I'll try to go slow, so that you won't fall off." Marlene was on his back, holding him fiercely. Skipper choked a bit, "Ah! Marlene..maybe...not so...tight!" he said in a choked voice.

"Oh..." Marlene lightened her grip on him. "Sorry!..." she said, embarrassed. "Okay, Operation: My Bonnie...Is a go!" Skipper announced, before jumping into the pool. Slowly, he swam towards the H.Q., staying near the surface, so that Marlene could breathe.

Finally, they reached the platform. Skipper jumped out gracefully, with Marlene still on his back. She didn't want to let go...this was too magical a feeling. Too wondrous a moment. "Marlene, we're on the platform. You can let go of me now."

She closed her eyes, still keeping a firm grip on him. "Marlene? Marlene..." He said to her, trying to get his wife's attention. "Huh? What?" She replied, opening her eyes. "Marlene, you can let go of me now, love."

Still, Marlene didn't let go of him. "Skipper, it's not safe for me to take risks...like climbing down ladders." She replied with a smile, closing her eyes again. He laughed to himself, "Then I guess I'll just have to carry you down the ladder, my princess..."

They both chuckled, with Marlene saying, "Yes, before I go all pregnant lady on you." "Alright, Marlene, if I carry you, will you get off my back?" "Sure, sure..." Laughing again, Skipper carried her down the ladder.

Reluctantly, Marlene got off of him. "Ah!" She screamed as she saw a startled Kowalski, surprised Private, and bored Rico staring at her. Skipper put a comforting flipper around his wife. " It's okay, Marlene...It's just my team."

He was a little surprised at this reaction. Then again, she _**was **_pregnant. I guess from now on he really should expect the unexpected. "I-I know...I just...wasn't expecting to see...them." said Marlene, nervously. And, a little embarrassed, quite frankly.

Marlene looked at the three penguins. Tears formed in her eyes, knowing her best friends were safe...and alive! She ran towards them, hugging them each, one by one. "I'm so glad you guys are safe!" she exclaimed with utter joy.

"The feeling's mutual, with... the same statement expressed...previously." Kowalski said, a little shocked at Marlene's reaction, as they all were. "Yeah, yeah! Ughhhhagar rabarabadula!" Rico tried to say. "Yes, Marlene, we missed you too!...But, I don't think any of us missed you even half as much as Skipper missed you!"

"I agree Private, in fact Skipper missed you, Marlene, and this is just an estimate, of course...1000528697.258% more than we did." Kowalski calculated with his abacus. "Wow...and how did you come up with those numbers?" "Sorry, Marlene...That's classified."

Marlene laughed, she wasn't surprised, after all he was the smart commando guy. "It's so nice to be together again!" She gasped, then continued. "I know!, let's throw a party!" Marlene suggested excitedly.

"A party? How wonderful! I'll calculate the amount of food and things that we'll need." said Kowalski, already getting started. "Ooh! I know! I can invite some of the neighbors!" exclaimed Private. "Decorate!" Rico managed to say. "I guess I'll decorate too!" said Marlene, happy to see everyone working on the party.

Except for a certain someone..."Skipper? What do you want to do?" she asked, walking over to her husband. He hadn't said anything the whole time. "Uh...Well...I could...Oh! I know! I could supervise!"

"Wonderful idea, Skippy!" "I know how much you like to hear me barking out orders." He said with a smile. The two love birds (You know what I mean) looked at each other for awhile. Each lost in a trance, cast by the other.

Suddenly, Private spoke up, bringing the two back to reality. "So, who all's coming then?" They thought about who would love to come for a party. "Maybe Julien-" "No...No lemurs!" Skipper interrupted.

Marlene looked at him with a paw on her hip. "Aw, come on Skippy! Just invite him! You know he loves parties...Just this one time...If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me..." Marlene whispered sweetly in his ear.

She knew it would drive him crazy, and it did! He shivered, before composing himself. "Alright, Marlene. Just this one time! OK?" "Thank you Skippy!" she exclaimed before kissing him deeply. They broke off, reluctantly. "Oh yeah, and Kowalski, we'll need something other than just fish for this party..." Marlene said to the scientist. "Why? I thought you liked fish..." He said, questioningly. Marlene and Skipper grew incredibly nervous, as they started simultaneously, "Well..."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yay! A party! I hope you liked this! Review please! It's still not over!**_


	6. A Party, A Song, And An Announcement

_**Author's Note: Reviews were awesome! As always! Thanks for the support and encouragement! I only own the "My Angel and I Still Remember" songs. I do NOT own "Back to December" That is Taylor Swift's song, not mine. Review, please! And, enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Skipper and Marlene looked at each other, clueless. They had no idea how to explain this to the team. Skipper started, "Well...you see boys...Marlene-" "-knows that Julien hates fish! We should probably have fruit as well!" That is, before Marlene interrupted.

He looked at her, questioningly. Marlene whispered to her husband softly, "I think we should wait until the party, that way everyone will already be here. Then, we can announce our little secret. OK?" Skipper nodded with a smile.

And, He thought she was cute and naive. Now, he knows it, but that's definitely not a bad thing. It's one of the many reasons why Skipper loves her.

"Right..." said Kowalski, a little suspicious, after seeing Marlene whisper into Skipper's ear. _"I wonder what she's up to..." _The scientist thought hard, but decided that he'd most likely, find out eventually.

Everyone was hard at work. Rico was coughing up multiple supplies and materials. Hoping they would be useful. Private was busy making the guest list, which wasn't too hard, seeing as he decided to just invite everybody. Kowalski was still puzzled, but worked hard on his calculations.

Skipper walked around them, having Rico swallow the destructive weapons he had coughed up. When he cam around to Private, he noticed how many animals would be at this party. He walked over to his wife, who was busy figuring out what to use as decorations.

"Marlene, there's going to be a lot of animals at this party. This H.Q. Isn't really big enough, plus, we don't really want them in our secret H.Q." She chuckled slightly, replying with a smile. "Alright, Skipper. Calm, down...I wasn't gonna use your "secret" H.Q. We'll have it at my place. How's that?"

Skipper relaxed, knowing that Marlene's place could surely hold that many animals. Kowalski waddled over to Private, needing to know how many animals there were going to be.

On the list, there were several names. Julien, Mort, Maurice, Phil, Mason, Darla and her baboon friends, the chameleons...Kowalski froze in place at the last name on the list. Doris the dolphin. He stared at the name, unable to comprehend exactly what to do if Doris came to the party.

Skipper noticed Kowalski's nervous expression, and waddled over to him. "Kowalski? Kowalski..." He watched as Kowalski suddenly jumped up at the sound of his name. "Huh? What? Oh, it's just you Skipper..."

"What's wrong, soldier?" "We-well..uh..not-nothing! No-nothing at all! Just-just checking o-ver the guest l-list." Skipper noticed the wavery tone in Kowalski's voice. He looked at the list, and noticed Doris's name was on the list.

"Ooooohhh...Marlene, why don't you come over here." He said, calling over to his wife. "What is it, Skipper." "Look at this..." He replied, gesturing to the last name.

"Yeah, so-Ooh...OK...Look Kowalski, there's no reason to be nervous- And don't even think about it, Skipper." She said, after seeing her husband open his mouth.

"Just relax. OK? You'll be fine, I promise..." Marlene comforted Kowalski, knowing how crazy he was for Doris. She remembered when she was this crazy, actually...crazier. Kowalski nodded, and returned to his calculations, still nervous as ever.

"So, when are we having this party?" Skipper asked. "Hmmm...How about..tomorrow night?" Marlene suggested. "Excellente! Gents, tomorrow...this operation really begins." He announced confidently. They cheered, and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

[Early the next day]

Marlene sat up in her bed. She felt terrible, and had already gotten sick three times that morning. She thought to herself, as she got up, and walked outside. _"Uggghhh...I guess the pregnancy is really starting to kick in..."_.

The cramps had increased terribly, and her feet felt swollen. Marlene watched the sun rise, and the light sparkled in her eyes. This was her favorite time of day...It was always so beautiful.

She sighed deeply, returning to her "bed". Careful not to wake Skipper, Marlene tried to sleep. Unfortunately, this turned out to be a failed attempt. Skipper felt her stir, and swore that he could hear her crying. How he hated it when she did that.

Skipper sat up, and wrapped Marlene in a loving, comforting embrace. She jumped a little, but relaxed when she realized who it was. Immediately, Marlene wiped away her tears. "There there, Marlene...What's bothering you?" He asked her, obviously concerned.

"Oh..not-nothing..I-I..." She stuttered, still hurting. "Marlene, I know something's bothering you...Just tell-" "-IT HURTS! THE PAIN! IT'S SO...SO UNBEARABLE! I-I...I don't know if I can do this..." Marlene interrupted through choking sobs, as she buried her face into Skipper's warm, silky feathers.

He rocked her gently, trying to be as comforting as he could. "Shh...Marlene...Shh...I know that this must hurt more than anything I've ever endured. I'm sorry, that you're experiencing so much pain. I know it's my fault, and I'm sorry. But, your my little soldier...Your strong, Marlene...So strong...I wish there was something I could do to make it better..."

Skipper caressed her head, trying his best to soothe Marlene. She cried for a little more, before looking into his eyes. "It's...a-al-alright... I know...wh-what..you can do..." She replied, smiling. She backed up and pointed to her feet. "You can rub my feet...Please...Skippy?"

Skipper looked at her, chuckling softly. "Right away, Mrs. Commando...". Marlene laid down, with her head on a pillow. Skipper picked up her foot, and began to massage it gently. Marlene closed her eyes, and relaxed.

Minutes later, Marlene started to feel better, and was close to falling asleep. "Any other requests?" Skipper asked, kindly. "No...no-well...Maybe just one..." "Name it..." "Could you...please..sing that song you made for me? It's beautiful, and...It would me to fall asleep..." He grinned affectionately. "Of course, Marlene...I'm glad you like it." Once again, Skipper sang gracefully and lovingly, to her. Marlene loved this song with all of her heart. Soon, she had begun to fall asleep. Skipper watched as she drifted off to sleep.

She didn't even have to try...Naturally, she slept peacefully and...so beautifully. As the song ended, Skipper laid next to her carefully. With a quick, careful kiss, Skipper fell asleep beside his wife.

[Later on that day]

Back at the penguin's H.Q., the penguins were gathering everything they had for the party, so they could decorate Marlene's place for the night. They couldn't wait! Especially, Kowalski...

Skipper climbed down the ladder, carrying Marlene. Just like last time. "Okay gents, everything ready?" Skipper asked. "Aye, Skipper..." replied Kowalski. "Aye, aye Skipah!" Exclaimed Private, rather excited. "Yeah! Yeah!" Rico yelled.

Marlene went to help carry the food and decorations, but could only manage a few streamers, and a little hat on her head. Skipper carried the fish, and a couple bowls of fish. Private had left to invite everyone to the party. Lastly, Rico carried the rest of the decorations, and Kowalski took the rest of the food.

They were all so excited! This was one of the only parties they had ever made, or been to. When they got to Marlene's place, they busily decorated it. They shared quite a few laughs, just decorating it.

They set up tables, with little fruity drinks, and smoothies, thanks to the lemur's. Marlene tried to get a few streamers hung up, but she couldn't quite reach that far. So, Skipper picked her up, with a little difficulty, seeing as how she was now gaining weight.

Marlene laughed, and strung the rest of streamers. As the sun began to set, Skipper wrapped his flipper around Marlene, and stared into her eyes. Marlene stared back, eyes sparkling. Again, they were lost. Everyone stopped to watch the sunset. It was almost too beautiful. With different shades of oranges, reds and purple.

Then, it disappeared, finally it was time for the party. Private returned, just in time, with all of the guests. "Alright! Let's be getting this party started, already!" exclaimed King Julien. "Look, my loyalest subjects, I even brought my boomy-box!"

Everyone was dancing, even if they didn't know how. Skipper, waddled up to the boom-box, with a mic, and turned down the music. "Um...Testing, testing, can everyone here me?"

With confused looks on their faces, everyone turned toward Skipper. They replied with a simple "yes." "Great! Great...Um, I'd like to sing a few songs, if you don't mind. You can continue dancing, but you might want to grab someone to dance with.

The guest just shrugged, and looked around for someone to dance with. Kowalski waddled up to Doris, who was in the pool. She was a beautiful sky blue color, and her eyes were a lovely shade of violet. "Um, D-Doris?" Kowalski started off nervously. "Yes, Kowalski?" She replied. She knew his name! This was going great!

"Um, I-I was maybe wondering if you would...um...like to dance in the water, since...y-you can't c-come on l-la-land, of c-course..." He rushed. Still, Doris seemed to understand. Suddenly, Doris grinned, widely. "I'd love to!"

Kowalski was breathless, and not to mention at a loss for words. "well, come on.." Doris said, waiting for him to get in the pool. Slowly, but excitedly, Kowalski got in, and begun to swim around the pool with Doris.

To others, it probably just looked like they were playing a game...But to Kowalski and Doris, it was a dance...A very special dance. Private asked the Mother Duck, and she gladly accepted. Rico was already slow-dancing with his doll. While, Julien was dancing with, well, himself. Maurice danced with Darla, and Mort was trying to dance with King Julien's feet.

Marlene stared at Skipper, wondering what exactly he was doing. "Marlene...I dedicate these next songs to you." Skipper said. Then, once everyone was dancing, he began to sing. But this time, he sang a different song. It was called "Back to December" by Taylor Swift. Again, his voice was beautiful, and seemed even more beautiful, as he stared into Marlene's eyes.

"_Back to December" **(I do NOT own this)** _

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life, tell me how's your family_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier then ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

_

* * *

_

Everyone was surprised at Skipper's wondrous voice. They continued to dance, and listen intently to the song. Marlene watched as Skipper moved slowly with the beat.

* * *

_'Cause the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

Skipper leant out a flipper to Marlene, as if gesturing for her to join him. She gladly took his flipper and danced slowly, with him, as he sang.

* * *

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I'd go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I'd go back to December all the time_

_

* * *

_

It was almost as if the words were made for them. Seeing as how, he left in December. Marlene joined in, her voice...even more lovely.

* * *

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing in the passenger side, _

_Realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then, the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

_

* * *

_

They sang together, gracefully, their voices joined together. No one was expecting this. Marlene stopped to kiss him, and let Skipper sing the next chorus.

* * *

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I'd go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and_

_I'd go back to December all the time_

_

* * *

_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_If we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_

* * *

_

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_

* * *

_

Marlene smiled, and joined in again, to finish the song.

* * *

_But this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I'd go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine and_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright and_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and_

_I go back to December all the time_

_

* * *

_

As the song ended, the two stayed together, staring into each others eyes, with love and happiness. Marlene kissed him deeply, as the crowd cheered. Skipper was surprised that everyone liked it, and was actually cheering them on. Julien cried out, "Please be encore-ing!" He said between sobs.

Skipper and Marlene looked at each other, and Skipper winked at her. Marlene knew what he was going to sing next. Skipper kissed Marlene, before singing her song, "My Angel".

[Awhile after...]

The party was almost over, before Marlene remembered. "Oh, Skipper! Remember, we have to announce something..." She pointed to her stomach. "Oh, Oh! Right..." Skipper grabbed the mic and said. "Everyone, it seems like the party is almost over...But, before tonight ends, Marlene and I have something to share with you all-" Marlene took the mic, excitedly, "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! It was fun and took me forever to write...I wonder what everyone's expressions and reactions will be like...Review, please! And, once again, to be safe, I do not own the "back to December" song. It's not mine, it's Taylor Swift's song.**_


	7. Congrats With Love

_**Author's Note: I know the other chapter was a little long, but at least you get to see everyone's reaction! Especially, Kowalski's! Anyways, enjoy and review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

All noise after that stopped, and Private waddled over to Kowalski. Kowalski was very surprised to see that Private hadn't fainted at the news, even he was close to fainting.

"Kowalski, What does pregnant mean?" He asked confused. "Um, I'll let Skipper explain that to you...Tomorrow..." Kowalski trailed off, getting out his notebook to work out the possibilities.

Julien seemed to be frozen in place. His eyes widened to the point where they looked like they were going to pop out of the socket.

King Julien managed to say, "H-ho-how?", before falling to the floor. Fainting from the shock and surprise of the news.

After a few seconds of silence, several animals cheered, then everyone else joined in, saying, "Congrats!" "I don't know how, but congratulations anyways!" "Finally!" "Woo-Hoo! Wait-to-go Skipper!" Skipper's face was beat red, at that last comment.

Marlene grew incredibly excited by everyone's reactions. She stepped off the stage, and grabbed a smoothie from the "bar" they had set up. The females at the party, came up to her, and asked to rub her belly and talk to the baby.

Skipper smiled at how much Marlene enjoyed this new-found attention. Neither of them had expected this kind of reaction. They thought for sure that everyone would just drop to the floor in shock. Apparently, only one animal did that. And, it was the most unexpected one too...Ringtail.

He chuckled to himself. His new son or daughter, wasn't even born yet, and already they were taking that lemur down. That's when he began to think of what they would name the baby...and what...exactly it would..look like.

Skipper waddled off stage, and over to his glowing wife. It wasn't until he got closer that he realized how much she was starting to show. Marlene's had a bump near her abdomen. It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge.

This scared him, the baby was actually coming. He wasn't ready for it, but he would stick by Marlene's side through everything...every single step.

The girls surrounding Marlene noticed Skipper and said, "And here comes the new father-to-be...Awwww, how sweet! Good luck you two..." They patted Skipper and Marlene on the back, and walked away.

"Oh my gosh, I...I wasn't expecting this! I thought for sure no one would accept it! Did you see them rubbing my belly?" Marlene said quickly. Skipper put his flipper around her lovingly, and she leaned into him, sighing blissfully at the feeling.

"Marlene...I love you...and I can't wait for the newest recruit in our family." Skipper bent down, rubbing her belly as well, but kept his eyes locked to Marlene's the whole time. She kissed him softly on the beak. "Skipper, maybe we should start to wrap up this party...Most of the guests are starting to leave anyways."

"Alright, I'll tell the boys." He kissed her too, before sliding off to his team. Rico was dancing with his doll. Kowalski was chatting with Doris, before Skipper waddled up to him. "Kowalski, I need options on how to wrap up this party."

Doris smiled, looking at skipper, "Congratulations, Skipper! I'm so happy for you and Marlene...Sorry, Kowalski, but I've gotta go...I'm getting kind of tired...Tell Marlene I said congrats, K?" And with that, Doris swam away, with help from others as she reached land.

Kowalski stared after her, still lost in her eyes, even though she wasn't there anymore. "Kowalski?...Kowalski!" Skipper slapped his soldier to regain his focus. "Hu-what? Oh, um...We could get Private to tell everyone that the party's over."

Skipper thought, and decided he would just do it himself, "Thanks for the option, but I'll just do it myself."

He jogged over to the microphone, speaking in a kind, thanking tone, "Alright everybody, as much as I'd like to continue this party, it seems that it's time to retreat back to our habitats. Thank you all for coming, and I hope you had a good time here tonight."

The crowd of animals were disappointed to have the party end. They really enjoyed it, but decided it was late, and they were feeling sleepy, so everyone went home. Maurice and Mort ended up carrying King Julien to the lemur habitat.

"Yay! The king's feet!" exclaimed Mort, excitedly. Maurice shushed him, "Mort, don't wake him up! We'll have to dance all night! So, Shh!".

Darla and the baboons were still so hyped up by the party, that they danced all the way to their habitat. Soon, everyone had gone, and all that was left, was a great big mess.

"Boys, Operation: Maintenance Duty...Eh, the name needs work, but let's do this anyways...Ready! Go! Go! Go!" Skipper commanded, as all three penguins sped around Marlene's habitat, trying to clean as fast as they could.

After a few minutes, with Skipper holding the stopwatch and cleaning up at the same time, the penguins had cleaned Marlene's place spotless. Marlene just stared, smiling at Skipper as he looked at her. She thought for sure that she would have to clean it all up.

"Alrighty boys, job well done! You know what that means..."Skipper trailed off, with Private, Rico and Kowalski suddenly excited. "Snow cones, tomorrow!" Everyone cheered. Marlene's face flushed red, remembering the day she was supposed to go with the penguins to get snow cones. Back when Skipper and her were too stubborn and shy to admit their feelings.

She sighed peacefully, letting her thoughts take her to the precious memories, when she truly was innocent and Skipper had seemed like just a friend to her.

Skipper noticed her serene expression, and also remembered those days...the good old days when Marlene was too cute and naïve for him to have an interest in her. Then again, that's one of the things he loved the most about her.

Without noticing it, the two walked towards each other. Caught in a trance, only to get closer and closer. They didn't stop until Skipper's chest rubbed against Marlene's. It seemed like they were almost pressed into each other. The two lovers laughed, softly, to themselves.

They shared a kiss, before Skipper insisted the boys go home and get some rest. Private just said goodnight, and left along with Rico and Kowalski.

Marlene shivered, yawning deeply. Skipper put his flippers around her, tightly, and chuckled. "Maybe it's time for Mrs. Commando to get some rest as well." Marlene rubbed her eyes, and sighed, "Hold me..."

Skipper smiled warmly, picking Marlene up gently and carrying her inside, bridal-style. He layed Marlene down softly, and tucked her in with a blanket they got as a wedding gift. Before Skipper could climb in himself, Skipper noticed a badly written note to the two of them.

Marlene was barely awake, but saw Skipper holding something, "What is it, Skippy?" He smiled warmly, at the nickname and her voice, "A note, from one of your friends, I think." Suddenly, Marlene jumped up and moved over to Skipper, to read it, "What's it say?"

* * *

Skipper looked at her softly, before reading aloud, "Dear Skipper and Marlene, Congratulations on the new addition to the family! I'm so happy for you, and I just can't wait until that baby comes! I'm sure you guys are excited as well. Marlene, all I have to say is this, you made the right choice." Skipper trailed off, looking Marlene in the eyes and kissing her tenderly.

When they broke, he continued, "...In life, in friends...and in a husband. Please continue to let your love blossom, as I'm sure Skipper's love for you does. Skipper, you're not only a caring, generous animal, but also...a good man.(You know what I mean). Never leave Marlene stranded and alone, she needs you...and you need each other. Especially, now more than ever! You two mean so much to me...and thank you...for finally...getting together.

~From your dearest of all friends,

Rookie

P.s: By the way, I'll be sure to come and visit a little while before that baby of yours comes. So be expecting me! Ha, funny I should mention the word, _expecting_. Anyways, hugs and kisses to you both. I'll see you soon!"

* * *

Skipper was touched by the letter. As he looked over at Marlene, she seemed close to tears. Putting the letter to the side, he wrapped Marlene in the most comforting embrace he could. "I can't believe it...Rookie's coming to visit me! I haven't seen her in forever!"

Skipper was surprised at this reaction, then again he shouldn't be. What with the pregnancy and all."Alright, alright, Marlene..." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "It's about time that you and our little recruit got some sleep."

She chuckled softly, pressing a hand to her stomach. "Remember Skipper...It might be recruits..." Smiling, Marlene kissed him pleasantly, and laid back down on her bed. "Goodnight Mr. Commando..."

Skipper was still frozen from the thought that Marlene actually might be having more than one baby. It didn't cross his mind before, he was all too excited about the baby and being back and everything.

Shaking away the thoughts that drowned his mind, Skipper laid closely to Marlene and wrapped his arms around her lovingly. That name, Rookie, it sounded familiar to him. He would have thought longer about it, but Skipper was incredibly tired.

Marlene cuddled up closer to his body, and Skipper held her tighter. Suddenly, Skipper felt a slight kick to his stomach. Looking down, all he could see was Marlene's stomach. Realizing that the baby must have kicked him, Skipper chuckled softly to himself, "Beautiful roundhouse...son."

* * *

_**Author's Note: What did you think of THAT reaction! And that's right! I'm in the story! Well, as my OC Rookie, but her appearance is based after mine...Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!**_


	8. Her Slap Is Worse Than Her Bite

_**Author's Note: OK, here's the eighth chapter...Have fun reading! And don't forget to review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Marlene fell to the floor, screaming with an excruciating pain. Beside of her, was Skipper and the rest of the commando team. _

_They were all waiting so anxiously for the baby or babies, to come and now they were! If only she was prepared for it, or as Skipper would say, "braced for impact". _

_But she had always waited for this moment and now she would be able to see her children or child that had grown inside of her all these months._

_Skipper comforted her with a slight kiss..., but as soon as he was there...he was gone. Panicked and obviously in labor, Marlene looked around quickly, only to find Skipper disappearing._

_Floating away like dust, and although the rest of the team was vanishing as well, Skipper was the only she watched...He was leaving her...again._

"_NO! Skipper! No...please...Don't leave me! Not again! S-Skipper! Skipper!...SKIPPER!" The words tumbled out of her mouth in a full-blast, bloodcurdling scream. _

_With no one there to help her...no one there to hold her...Marlene cried, harder than she ever had before...Until, she felt someone shaking her. It was an odd feeling, but didn't hurt until the shaking became more violent. _

_Screaming, Marlene managed to stand, and could only attempt running. No matter how hard she tried, Marlene could not get away quick enough. Eventually, the invisible being shaking her stopped Marlene, and cried out her name. _

"_Marlene...Marlene! I'm right here...I''m here..." Suddenly, multiple Skipper's appeared around her. Marlene tried to yell, but lost her voice. This was all so horrible. _

_She reached out only to have one of the Skipper's tug her down with him into pitch blackness. _

_

* * *

_

As her eyes opened, Marlene could see Skipper, softly cradling her in his flippers. The moon out side was bright and reflected in his eyes. He kissed her forehead gently, and looked into her eyes. "You OK, Dollface?"

Relieved, Marlene hugged him excitedly. Skipper, surprised by this reaction, wrapped his flippers around her tighter. "I'll take that as a yes..." He said, choking.

Marlene loosened her grip on him and stared into his loving eyes. "Promise me, Skipper...Promise me you'll never leave me...again..."

As she trailed off, her paw played with the feathers on his chest. Skipper gave her a genuine smile, "I promise, Marlene...That I will never leave you ever, ever again. That better?"

Marlene smiled mischievously, "Hmmmmm...Say it again..., but this time...more romantically." Skipper played along, this was one of his favorite games.

He repeated it ever so softly in her ear. As Skipper said her name, Marlene felt chills running up and down her spine. She sighed longingly, "Mmmmm...again?" Skipper did as Marlene wished, but gave her a deep, heart-melting kiss; which, he was sure, she wished to have too.

As they pulled, reluctantly, apart for air, Skipper could've sworn he saw stars twinkle in Marlene's eyes. Skipper became lost in her sweet, hazel eyes...forever falling in a field of autumn leaves and meandering rivers.

Marlene watched, as he gazed at her lovingly, before returning the favor. She threw herself at him, causing Skipper to fall back. This broke his trance, but caused a new sensation. How lucky he was to have a wife like this. Then again she _was_ pregnant.

She just couldn't help herself, Skipper was all Marlene ever wanted...and more. They caressed each other, kissing and cooing like two lovey-dovey birds would.

After awhile, Marlene began to feel sick. Like she had every morning for the past few weeks. Boy, this pregnancy sure wasn't being easy on her.

Then again, when was anything ever easy. Like when she first kissed Skipper, that wasn't easy it was nerve-racking. And, when she first told him that she loved him, that was defintley hard. But, the best part was that he loved her back, and he had actually wanted to kiss her for a very long time.

Hurriedly, Marlene picked herself off of Skipper and rushed for the door, (you know what I mean). Her husband was caught off guard by her sudden movements, but wasn't surprised. _"She must be experiencing-uh...what's it called?...Well, I bet Kowalski knows-Oh! That reminds me...I've got to give "the talk" to Private...Hoover Dam...That's gonna be fun." _

Skipper shakes his head at the thought of how uncomfortable it will be when he finally has to tell Private what he did with Marlene. _"Aw, well...I won't tell him everything..." _He smirks at the new thought, running over to Marlene.

When he gets to her, Skipper notices that Marlene is holding her stomach tightly. He hugs her carefully from behind, causing Marlene to give out a small yelp. "Oh, Skipper...It's just you.." She said in relief. "Are you alright, Marlene?" He asked, unable to hold the concern in his voice.

"Yeah yeah I'm-Does it LOOK like I'm OK?" Suddenly, Marlene turns around with her paws on her hips. _"And, mood swing right on cue." _Most husbands would yell back and not understand what her problem was. But Skipper was different.

He replied calmly, "I understand, Marlene. I know that I don't know what you're feeling. I'm sorry you feel sick, but I'm glad that we're having a baby...I love you, Marlene..." Trailing off, Skipper notices the astonished look in her eyes.

Then, almost immediately he saw tears. "Oh, Skipper...How beautiful! Thank you!" Marlene embraced him lovingly and kissed him all over his face. Skipper didn't know what to say next, but he sure knew what to do. Sweeping her off her feet, bridal-style, Skipper walked Marlene back over to their bed.

He set her down carefully, kissing Marlene deeply. Suddenly, his wife jolted up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Skipper was shocked at first, but slowly, caught on. _"Again with the mood swings..." _

Marlene yawned, causing Skipper to smile lovingly at her. "I'm sorry, Skipper...But I'm...really...tired..." She managed to say through more yawns. His smile grew bigger as he said, "Alright, Marlene..." Slowly, Skipper settled himself next to her, "Goodnight, Don't let the bed bugs bite...Or crawl into your ears and control your brain!-Sorry...Sweet dreams...My angel." He finished between short, sweet kisses.

Marlene gazed into his eyes and felt their baby or babies kick. Skipper noticed the look of awe on her face asking, "What is it, Doll?" "Here..." Marlene grabbed his flipper and gently placed it on her stomach, where she felt the kick. "I felt him kick."

Skipper waited patiently, and then his patience was rewarded with a hard kick. "Ow...That one hurt Mommy..." Marlene cooed to the baby and gave a small giggle. When she looked up at Skipper, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Skipper's face was completely struck with awe and joy. In fact, Marlene could even see little tears forming in his eyes. He giggled with her again and kissed her stomach. Skipper moved his face closer to Marlene's abdomen and began talking and cooing to the baby.

Marlene was completely shocked. This wasn't the Skipper she knew, but it was still the Skipper she loved. Marlene almost cried at the beauty of it. _"I bet Skippy will make an awesome dad..."_. "Gootchie-gootchie-goo!... Awww...If that isn't the sweetest thing..."

He trailed off with another giggle and kissed her stomach one more time, before moving back to Marlene's face. She was almost on the verge of tears. "What is it? A-Are you alright? The b-b-aby isn't com-coming i-is he-e?" Marlene laughed happily over Skipper's excitement. That is until...

"No, you silly-billy penguin...Of course the baby is not to be coming yet. I mean the foolish otter hasn't even begun to show...Well, now that my kingly eyes are seeing her, Da otter is to be showing! Ah! Look at how much bigger and wider da otter is getting! Ha!" King Julien appeared out of nowhere, walking towards the two lovers.

Skipper had never been so furious at the lemur. "WHAT!" He yelled. Softly, Marlene began to cry, but these tears were no longer of joy.

Skipper ignored the lemur, who was talking excessively, to comfort his wife. She had covered her eyes and leaned closer to Skipper. He wrapped his flippers around her affectionately.

Caressing her head with each comforting word, Skipper whispered gently to her. "Shh...It's OK...It's OK...Don't mind that idiotic ringtail...You're still the most beautiful animal I've ever laid eyes on...OK?...This pregnancy makes you glow...It actually enhances your beauty...It's OK...Shhhh..."

Skipper looked Julien dead in the eyes. Staring at him silently, with all the hatred and disgust in the world. He couldn't believe that Julien was still there. Boy, was he about to learn a new definition of hurt.

Julien froze in place. The madness he could see in the penguin's eyes chilled him to the bone. He tried to leave, but couldn't move a muscle. It seemed as if Skipper's death stare kept his body locked in place.

Marlene eventually stopped crying and laid down to rest. She didn't need this kind of stress...what with the pregnancy and all. Her eyes shot open suddenly. The pregnancy...she didn't know exactly how long her pregnancy was going to be...How long had she been pregnant?

Maybe, she should ask Kowalski. After all, he was the scientific one. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. _I'll ask Kowalski how long I'll be pregnant...Maybe I'll even find out if it's a boy or girl!" _She kissed Skipper tenderly before getting up.

Skipper watched as his wife got up slowly and made her way towards that good-for-nothing ringtail. Julien watched as well, not at all threatened by her. That is, before she slapped him hard across the face, with all the strength she could muster.

Julien fell to the floor, clearly knocked out cold by the icy slap. Skipper smiled, _"That's my dollface..." _He walked over to her. Proud of his wife's strength.

Marlene sighed blissfully, as Skipper's flippers wound around her waist from behind, with his head on her shoulder. She laid her paws her stomach, excited for the day. To find out whatever she could from Kowalski.

The sun peeked up slowly, from across the horizon. It was the most gorgeous, magical, beautiful sunrise that the two had ever seen. Mostly because they were together and they weren't alone. Their baby was with them as well, even though he couldn't see.

* * *

_**Author's Note: How could Julien be so mean towards Marlene? Guess she showed him, huh? What's Kowalski going to say to Marlene? Will they have a boy or girl? When is she going to have the baby? Guess you'll just have to read and see, huh? Don't forget to review, please!**_


	9. Jealousy and Rage Not a Good Mix

_**Author's Note: Okay here's the highly anticipated ninth chapter! I'm glad that my fans enjoy this story...even the people that are new here or the people I don't know. I would just like to say, Thank you! You've really inspired me to keep going. Anyways, on with the story! (Please Review!)**_

_**

* * *

**_

The sun had risen only a little ways above the horizon, before Marlene and Skipper walked towards the penguin habitat; Paw-in-Flipper.

While Marlene was excited and anxious, Skipper was really not looking forward to the little...uh... "talk" …... he was about to have with Private. _"Kowalski's going to get maintenance duty for this." _Thought Skipper, as he helped Marlene down the ladder, into the H.Q.

Before he even put Marlene on the floor, she had rushed out of his hold and almost flew over to Kowalski. Kind of like a kid would if they saw their hero. Unfortunately, Kowalski didn't turn around in time to brace for impact, as Marlene ran into him.

Kowalski was shocked and definitely was not expecting anything like that. Skipper helped Marlene off the floor and chuckled to himself saying, "Always expect the unexpected, Kowalski." Kowalski got up and brushed himself off replying simply, "I guess you would know about that, Skipper. Any who, Private is really interested in what being pregnant means. I thought you would like to do the honors."

Skipper sighed reluctantly, "I thought you would do that for me, but I guess you're too caught up with maintenance duty. By the way, Kowalksi, where is the young Private?"

Kowalski moved aside, revealing Private on the floor; Watching his favorite soap opera. Suddenly, one of the characters said, _"No, you don't understand I-...I'm...pregnant..." _Private moaned shortly, "No, I don't understand, Eva...At least, not until Skipah tells me what pregnant is...I wonder when he will."

Skipper waddled closer to Private "Today, soldier." Private jumped, turning towards Skipper. "Oh, Skipah, you really gave me a fright." Skipper chuckled softly at the word. "Sorry, soldier, but today...We're going to have a talk."

Private replied excitedly, "Oh boy! I can't wait to finally find out what it means!" Again, Skipper chuckled as Private began to skip around the room. "Oh trust me, you won't once you find out. Now come on, let's go somewhere a little more private, Private."

With that, the two penguins walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. "OK, Private...Where do I start?" Skipper had no idea what to say. Private spoke up, "How about, just at the beginning?...I do hope unicorns are involved." Skipper laughed, then…...Light-bulb!

"Oh yes, Private...Unicorns and rainbows..." And thus begins the dreaded "talk" to Private.

Meanwhile, Marlene ran back over to Kowalski, still ever so excited. Kowalski was, ironically, working on the otter's birth and care for young since finding that Marlene was pregnant. "Ah!...Oh, Marlene...just the otter I wanted to see! Now, do you have any way of knowing you are pregnant? Or, how many you're going to have? Or-"

Marlene interrupted before he went too far. "Actually, Kowalski, that's why I'm here. I'd really, really, really, really, really, really, really like to know whether I'm having a boy or girl...Can you help me?" Kowalski's expression was all excitement as he replied, "YES! Oh I mean, Of course, Marlene! Actually I've been working on a new experiment that I like to call, _**"Baby-See-U-Lator"**_ Hahhahahaha Get it! Baby …...See you...later! Hahahahahaa..." He trailed off with a final laugh.

Marlene just rolled her eyes, although she was extremely excited that Kowalski could help her. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Anyways, Is it...safe? Y-yo-you know f-for the b-b-aby?"

Kowalski escorted Marlene towards his concoction. Of course it is! I'll even demonstrate! Now..." Trailing off, Kowalski uncovered his experiment. "...Behold my creation!"

Marlene ran her eyes over the machine. It looked like a human's ultrasound machine, but was miniaturized. Slowly, Marlene walked over to it. Kowalski went behind it and grabbed a big stuffed otter that had an over sized stomach and resembled Marlene.

"Now, I have placed a paperclip, a tennis ball and a small object inside the otter by dissection. This machine will help you to see all those things and more. So, are we ready for the demonstration?" Marlene gave him a weird look and then nodded her head softly.

"Alright! Now...All I have to do, is place the "otter" here..." Kowalski put the stuffed animal on the chair beside the machine. "...then, I rub some of this on her belly. It helps for this thing-a-mi-jigger to pick out the babies and show their gender. Or in this case, find the objects and describe their properties..."

Marlene watched awkwardly, as Kowalski smeared some type of jelly on the otter's belly and placed the "thing-a-mi-jigger" on the jelly. While, moving it around the belly, three things appeared on the screen.

Not only did the tennis ball, paperclip and tiny object show up, but the properties of it did as well. "Well, now that we see that this machine works, would you like to try it out, Marlene?" She thought it over, looking back and forth between the machine and her belly.

"Al-alright, k-Kowalski...I'll give it a shot...But no...funny business. I'm serious!" Marlene balled a fist at him, with a threatening look in her eyes.

Kowalski fell back off the chair he was sitting on. He put his flippers on the long seat that Marlene was supposed to sit on, and seemed to hide behind the seat, keeping his beak just below it. "Y-Yes well...I don't think that will be a problem." He said in a high-pitched squeaky voice. Obviously afraid of Marlene.

"Good. Now, let's get this over with." Her mood had changed completely; Shocking.

Marlene's hands never left her belly since Kowalski started the machine. Suddenly, she spoke up, "Huh, look at that...Impressive."

Kowalski looked at her, amazement in his eyes. "Yes, it is quite impressive isn't it? I just can't believe it worked."

"...So...Unicorns bring babies along with magical pixie dust! I knew it!" Private had begun jumping up and down, obviously excited. Skipper sighed in annoyance that Private wouldn't stop thinking about unicorns...

"No! Private, listen...Being pregnant means...that a female has a little animal growing inside of her." Skipper tried his best to explain to Private, after just five minutes of talking, Skipper realized just how naïve his young soldier was.

"_Well, it's best not to scare him and completely scar him for life..._" Private thought about what Skipper had said for a moment, not completely understanding. "So...when someone is pregnant...than that means...that a little...animal is growing inside of them...?"

"Yes! That's exactly right! Finally..." Skipper muttered the last word to himself. "Oh, OK! But wait a minute..." "_Oh no...not that dreaded question..._" Skipper thought with fear, more of what to say than when to say it.

"How long do they stay like that? How long do females stay pr-preg-n-nan-t? How long will Marlene be grow-pregnant?" Skipper sighed in relief that he hadn't asked **how** they became pregnant. "Well...it really depends on the species...some don't stay pregnant for long, and then they lay eggs..."

"Others stay pregnant for six months or longer...We're birds...so we would lay eggs...Marlene is a mammal...So, she would give birth to a baby...But, seeing as how we are two...different...species, we have no idea what the baby will be like..." Skipper was suddenly interested in the question and what the baby would be.

Suddenly, Private broke Skipper's train of thought by yelling, "Skipper!" Skipper snapped his attention back to Private immediately. "What is it Private!" "Oh no...I'm going to miss my show on thew telly!"

"Private! You almost gave me a heart attack! Now, just...go watch your... "show"...OK?" Skipper was really annoyed this time. "OK, Skippa. Thanks again, for teaching me about pregnancy." Private danced out of the room, and turned on the "telly".

Skipper was glad to have that over with... "_Oh! Marlene! I almost forgot!". _He ran out the door and was struck with possessive jealousy when he saw Kowalski rubbing his wife's belly.

"KOWALSKI! What do you think you're doing to my wife!" Skipper was completely outraged. "I swear, Kowalski, if you lay one more flipper on her, I'll-"

* * *

_**Author's Note: so, what did you think of that? Wow...Skipper is over-the-top jealous and very annoyed...Poor Marlene...Having to go through all that drama and be pregnant! What's Skipper going to do!**_


	10. Patience Is Rewarded

_**Author's Note: Once again, I am incredibly sorry for my absence. Thank you for continuing to read my story, even though I haven't updated in awhile. It's you guys who continue to inspire me in writing my story. Thank you! Don't forget...Review!**_

* * *

"Skipper! Skipper! Calm down, OK?" Marlene cautiously stood up and walked over to her husband. "Kowalski was just helping me to get answers, alright?" Skipper looked in her eyes and knew she was telling the truth.

He trusted that it wasn't her fault anyway. Kowalski was somewhat trusted, but if his wife said nothing happened, then nothing happened. "OK...Fine...Kowalski, you are relieved of my threats. Kowalski?" Skipper looked around, unable to spot the genius.

That is, until he saw something black hiding behind the machine. "Kowalski." Kowalski jerked upwards, a little embarrassed, although nothing had happened.

Marlene just giggled at how overprotective Skipper was of her. She had wound her arm around his flipper and placed a paw on her belly. Staring at her belly. Skipper returned his attention to Marlene, when she took his flipper and placed it on her belly as well.

Skipper couldn't believe how fast the baby was growing in such a short period of time. Then again...He had been away from Marlene for at least 2 or 3 months. _"Ugh...I have got to make it up to her...There's got to be something I can do..." _Skipper thought to himself...Staring at the flipper on his wife's belly.

Then, suddenly, it hit him. But, he didn't want to give it away just yet. "So, did you find out what we're having?" He asked with all curiosity, and excitement.

Marlene looked at him. Excitement and joy was written all over her face ans shone in her eyes. "Yes...As a matter of fact, We're having...well..." She paused, obviously for dramatic effect.

Skipper was going to burst any minute now, he couldn't wait to find out what was growing inside of her.

"Yes. YES! TELL ME!" Accidentally, Skipper shouted with the utmost excitement and anxiety. Marlene jumped a little at his sudden shout. Then smiled greatly, surprised at how excited he was. "_He's definitely going to be a good daddy..._" Thought Marlene as she watched him jump up and down.

"Okay, okay calm down." She said while softly laughing. Skipper tried his best, but just couldn't help it. "I'm sorry , Marlene, I'm just so excited! When will we be having our little soldier anyways?"

"Don't you want to know what we're having first?" She asked. Skipper took her in his arms and said, "Yes, Marlene...I do! Tell me! Please, please tell me!" Marlene laughed again and finally said, "We're having a-UGH!" Suddenly, Marlene's face scrunched up in pain, holding her belly, she doubled over onto the floor.

Skipper's smile faded, along with his excitement. "MARLENE! Are you OK? What's wrong?" He quickly ran over to her. Placing a flipper behind her head, he said, "Marlene, is it the baby? Are you OK?"

Marlene started to cry out in pain, "Yes...YES!...It's the...the...the..." "What? What is it, Marlene?" Marlene opened her eyes and looked at him in tears. "It's...the..the ba...baby...". Skipper's smile returned.

"The baby! Kowalski! Prepare a table of some kind to place her on." But, shouldn't we leave her at the vet's office?"

Skipper looked at him in annoyance. "Kowalski, think! They're having the day off, and I am NOT going to miss out on this."

Kowalski looked at his eyes, and, sensing the annoyance in them, he ran to get the table. Skipper returned his attention to Marlene, "You're going to be okay, Marlene...Trust me...I'm right here...You'll be okay...Deep breathes...Try not to breath so quickly...Everything's going to be alright...I'm not going to leave you..."

Marlene was panting, but looked Skipper lovingly in the eyes. "I love you..." Skipper returned the favor. "I love you, too, Marlene..." They stayed this way until Kowalski returned pushing a large table.

Skipper picked his wife up and, with a pillow on top of the table, he gently placed her on it. Private handed him a blanket, and Skipper covered Marlene with the very same blanket they received when they were married, when they were on their honeymoon...And, now it would be there when they had their first child, or their first _children_.

"OK, Marlene...Everything's going to be fine. Believe me, I'm right here." He held her paw tenderly. Kissing it from time to returned with hot water, a towel, and a string. "Kowalski, what are you doing? There's no time for inventions!"

Kowalski replied to him calmly, while readying the materials. "No, Skipper, These things are mandatory for a home childbirth." Skipper gave him a weird look and then asked, "And, how...Do you know this, Kowalski?"

Kowalski smiled, still not looking up at skipper, "I've been researching childbirth in otters and in humans. Turns out that when humans don't have enough time to-" "AHHHHH, KOWALSKI! UGH!...HELP…AH!...ME!" Marlene yelled ferociously at him, clearly pointing out the fact that the baby was coming, and it was coming now.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**** How do you like that? Review and tell me if you like this! ****Finally! Marlene is going to have the baby! But, where's Rookie? Review please!**_


	11. Pain And A Cry

_**Author's note: Hey Everyone! I thought that I should go ahead and have Marlene go into labor. After all, otters don't stay pregnant for long like we do. Anyways, I know you guys couldn't wait until Marlene had her baby! I couldn't wait to tell you guys she was having a baby. Well, at least now you can find out what she's having, and how many she's having...**_

* * *

Skipper, supposedly being the tough guy of the group, was stuck to helping Marlene have the baby without Kowalski telling him what to do. Beside him, lay the unconscious penguin.

He laughed a little at the thought and the image of Kowalski fainting, I mean, he fainted within only 5 minutes. Panting and in a great deal of pain, Marlene pushed and pushed. Trying to get all of this over with.

After all, she had mated with a penguin, and their baby might be a little harder to have than a regular otter pup. But she didn't care, she just **had** to have this baby. That way, they can start living together as a real family.

"UGH...UGH-AH! WHOO..." Sudden pain that she hadn't felt before, jerked her away from the thoughts swirling around in her head. With that one last push, she fell back onto the cold table.

Breathing heavily and extremely tired, Marlene began to rest, as she heard the faint cry of a baby. Skipper smiled, as he watched her rest, but not fall asleep. "You did it, Marlene...Our baby is here..." Skipper was cut off when Private said, "Umm...Actually Skipper...You should say that your bab_**ies**_, are here...".

With hearing that news, Skipper's smile only grew. He couldn't believe it...him and Marlene had actually had their own child...And there was more than just one! He looked to Marlene, and she had heard Private as well.

Completely in tears, Marlene said, "Thank you...Skippy...I love you..". Skipper looked into her watery eyes, and leaned in. Whispering softly in her ear, he said, "No...Thank you...But, don't forget...That I love you too...Otterpop ...". Hearing that last word, brung Marlene to, spontaneously, wrap her arms around his neck.

She kissed him feverently, and he simply returned this ginormous favor. Although, he wasn't quite sure how to return it. When she finally released him from her death grip, Private had finished cleaning off one of the babies.

"P-Private, can I please hold my...son?" Skipper said this more gentle than he had anything else before. Private smiled as he cleaned up another baby. "Sure, Skippah! But, which one?"

Skipper could've sworn his heart lept twice. He had more than one son? "And...Private...Can I...please...hold...my...daughter?" Marlene said, with short pauses in between.

Private rolled his eyes, smiling, "Of course, Marlene! But...Again...Which one?" Which one? How many children did he have?

Marlene smiled softly, eyes watering again, "All of...my...daughters...". Private's eyes softened as he looked at his friend. Quickly, he cleaned up the babies, so that Skipper and Marlene could their children. Then, as he finished, he picked up 2 otter pups, that he had wrapped in soft, pink blankets, then walked over to Marlene. "Here ya go, Marlene! These are your daughters." Marlene looked at the two otters in her arms.

Skipper's eyes soon began to water, as Private handed him 3 other otter pups that were wrapped in little blue blankets. "And, Skippah...these are your sons." Private stepped back to watch the new parents cuddle with their newborns.

As Skipper and Marlene joined each other to look at all their kids as one, Private walked back to where he kept the otter pups. Then, he heard a soft, barely audible cry, that seemed to be coming from under one of the pink blankets.

He slowly walked towards the sound, and peeled back the blanket. Private gasped at what he saw, nuzzling the blanket. He tried to pick it up, but as he did, the thing round housed him in the face. Skipper turned toward Private as he heard a thud.

He gave Marlene the babies, and ran over to Private. "Private, are you OK? Speak to me, man..." He was concerned for his soldier, but that soon faded when he noticed what must have made Private faint.

"Uh...wow...How..How is that...how is it...possible?"

* * *

_**Author's note: Like it? I know it's a little short, but I had to leave a little cliffhanger! You know, mystery makes things...more interesting. Review please!  
**_


	12. There's Mystery And Then There's Rookie

_**Author's Note: OK, so now you'll find out where Rookie is, I'll try to make this chapter a little longer than the last one. So, review and enjoy!**_

* * *

What Skipper found under the blanket was unbelievable. Kowalski, finally awake, said, "What? What's possible?" Skipper couldn't take his eyes off of it, "It's- uh...Well, it's...It's..."

The lieutenant slowly got up and made his way over to Skipper. "Come on now, it can't be that much of a myster- AHHH-HUH!..." Kowalski screamed in utter surprise and shock.

"How...How did it get here?" Skipper turned toward Kowalski, "I think...I think that's my daughter, Kowalski." Kowalski gave a short chuckle, "That's preposterous...I mean, an otter and a penguin can't possibly...well, Marlene did get pregnant...But, the vet could've!...No...I know!...No..."

Kowalski trailed off into thought, as Skipper looked at what appeared to be his daughter. She had a body like Marlene's, but bore a striking resemblance to himself. With a nearly flat head, and hourglass frame, she was sure to be their daughter. No doubts about it.

The only thing was...She wasn't an otter...She was a penguin! Skipper never dreamed that Marlene would be able to have his children, let alone a penguin. So, this made his heart all the merrier. This would be his special little girl, he knew.

Skipper would definitely be more protective of her than any of his other daughters. Gently, he picked his daughter up, and rocked her as she continued to sleep. Looking over at Marlene, he noticed that she was asleep as well. No one else had quite the same snore as Marlene.

He laughed as he remembered when he first heard that snore. Such good memories...He couldn't wait to tell Marlene about their penguin daughter. She was sure to have a good morning. Suddenly, a voice was heard behind the door of their secret entrance.

"Skipper..." The voice was soft and unique. As the door opened, Skipper couldn't believe who he saw. "Rookie?" Then the voice laughed. The kind that could make any man's heart melt. "Of course! I couldn't miss out on this! Although, it looks like already did...Is that Skipper?" Rookie looked at Skipper, smiling.

He looked into her eyes. They were the perfect shade of dark brown and always seemed to have a sparkle in them. Along with a tall, beautiful body. She had curves like Marlene, but a little more defined. Her head feathers wound together like beautiful ringlets of black feathers. Of course, her head was a little rounded and her beak was in between short and long.

Rookie's feathers looked blue, almost midnight blue, and her stomach was pure white. "Wow, Rookie...You've really grown...And of course it's me! How'd you know?" Rookie laughed, "I'd know that flat head from anywhere!"

Skipper joined Rookie in laughter, making sure not to laugh too loud. The baby in his arms stirred a little. "Shh...It's OK...I've got you...Shh...Daddy's got ya...Daddy's got ya...Shh..." Skipper rocked the baby, holding her close. Rookie gasped, covering her beak with her flippers.

"Oh my goodness...Skipper...Is that..." "My daughter...Beautiful, Isn't she?" Rookie couldn't take her eyes off the little penguin either. "She's gorgeous...She must take after her mother." Skipper smiled slightly, "You know...She really does...". Rookie walked over to Marlene, happy to pick up the babies. With three at a time, she placed them back in their "cribs". "Skipper...Your wife is stunning...No wonder you fell in love with her." Rookie commented softly, so as not to wake Marlene.

Skipper chuckled, "I fell for her alright...I fell hard...At first, I was stubborn and afraid. Pretty faces are everywhere and you can't always trust them." Rookie walked over to Skipper, "Can I?" She asked, motioning her flippers toward the baby.

Skipper looked at his baby girl, and then at Rookie, "Sure you can." He handed her over, gently, to Rookie. "So-" Skipper was cut off by a faint voice, "Rookie!...A little...help..please!..." Skipper jumped up, posed for a battle. Rookie laughed at this before saying, "Calm down, Skippy-Di-Doo-Dah! It's a friend of mine...He probably needs some help. Will you help him for me? Since I have the baby...".

Skipper, annoyed a little at the nickname, nodded and went to help this 'friend' of Rookie's. "Oh, thank goodness, Rookie...You're not rookie...Oh, hello! You must be the 'Skipper' I've been hearing about! It's my pleasure to meet you!" greeted the Rookie's friend.

He was a penguin as well. His feathers were a brownish-black. His stomach was also white, but not as pure as Rookie's. Not only was this friend taller than himself, but probably taller than Rookie. He fumbled with three suitcases, along with five others on the ground. "Classified...Who are you?". Skipper kept his eyes on him as he replied, "Oh how wrong of me, I'm Zacotter, but you can call me Scott or Zac."

He let the suitcases fall to the floor, while extending a flipper out to Skipper. Cautiously, skipper took his flipper. "I-uh...I guess I'll help you with these." Skipper said, grabbing three of the five suitcases. "Thank you, I am very grateful." As Skipper heaved the suitcases into the H.Q. Rookie got up to walk the baby around.

Scott took the suitcases and placed them off into the corner. Surprisingly, this was what brung Kowalski back to reality. "What-who are you?...And...And...You...?" Kowalski eyed Rookie up and down. Loving her body and feathers. Rookie rolled her eyes, knowing immediately where this was going.

"I'm Rookie...And this is-" "I'm Zacotter...Rookie's boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you." Rookie laughed to herself about all of this. Kowalski gulped at the penguin who stood before him. "Uh...Yes! Well, I-I better be getting back to my studies..." Kowalski disappeared behind his desk.

Skipper laughed as well, but still watched this, 'Zacotter'. "So, you're boyfriend, eh? Well, I wasn't expecting that." Rookie walked back over to Skipper, "Well, maybe you should take your own advice." She said with a chuckle.

Skipper realized truth in that comment. He told the boys to, 'Always expect the unexpected.' Now **he** was the one unprepared. Rookie looked down at the baby. "I think she's asleep now." Skipper gladly took her gently from Rookie's arms and walked her over to the crib with all the otter pups.

"Wow, Rookie...You're really good with a baby." Scott held her close and kissed her cheek. Rookie blushed, as Skipper said, "Yeah, who knows?...She might be having her own someday... Right, Scott?" Now it was Scott's turn to blush.

* * *

_**Author's Note: nice, right? Anyways, yes I added my own boyfriend in here. And yes he is a real person, but he isn't my boyfriend. (I want him to be). That;s why his name sounds so weird. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it and being in it! Review!**_


	13. Two Surprises One Day

_**Author's note: Ok, now, I know how much you guys hate it when I leave cliffhangers so, you probably enjoyed that last time...I didn't! For chapter 12, I mean. Anyway, In this chapter, I've tried my best not to leave a cliffhanger, so read and find out if I did! Then review please! :)**_

* * *

Marlene tossed and turned in her sleep. The dream swirling around in her head was filled with all sorts of memories. Mostly, of the ones she had before even dating Skipper. _I guess having the babies, had triggered them._

_The babies! How could I forget? I bet Skipper has his flippers full... _Marlene yawned slightly. She smiled as she felt a warm touch on her forehead. Slowly, her eyes opened.

Skipper looked at her, still in awe of how her eyes sparkled in the mornings. Marlene looked around until she found the babies sleeping in little beds that the penguins had made._ "_Good morning, Marlene..."

Her smile grew wider, hearing his voice. "Morning, Skippy..." He embraced her softly. "Did you rest good?" "Yeah...How were the kids?" "They were fine, Marlene. Don't worry, I took good care of them...With some help from an old friend." Marlene gave him a confused look.

Skipper just smiled, and moved farther to the left of Marlene. Marlene watched him move, not quite sure what was going on. That is, until she heard a voice, "Hello, Marlene...Remember me?" _That voice..._

Marlene stared wide eyed as that _old friend _came into view. "R-Rookie? Is..Is it really you?" Marlene couldn't believe this. Rookie laughed. "Yeah, It's me. Sorry, I missed out on all the fun." Marlene laughed a little. Still in shock of seeing her best friend.

"Yeah...It was a lot...of fun. Too bad you missed it." Marlene smiled, letting it all set in. "But, if you ask me, I think Skipper had the most fun." Skipper was staring at his wife. Suddenly, the laughing broke him from his reverie.

"Yeah...The funnest part was when my flipper was squeezed to death." He watched Marlene's face light up again. "Well, I'm sorry, Skippy..." Marlene looked at the babies. "Umm...I thought we only had two daughters..." Seeing an extra body laying with the two otter pups.

Skipper looked in his child's direction. "Oh...Yes...Umm...Marlene, I have a surprise for you...I think you're going to love it or her." Rookie walked over to the new baby she held for Skipper. The baby softly stirred, as she was picked up gently. "Hey there gorgeous...Welcome back to the world..." The baby opened her eyes slowly.

Rookie walked back over to Skipper with his daughter. "Here you go, Skipper..." Skipper took her in his arms. Marlene watched in utter confusion...again. Who was this baby they were talking about?

Skipper kept the baby wrapped up in her little pink baby blanket. "Here you go, Marlene...This is our daughter." Skipper motioned for her to take the baby. Marlene slowly reached for the baby. The baby cooed under the blanket.

"Go ahead, Marlene...Look at her...She's beautiful..." Skipper unwrapped the baby carefully. Marlene gasped in surprise. The little penguin she held in her arms _was _beautiful. "Oh...S-Skippy...How...How is this possible? She's not...I didn't...did I?" Marlene looked between her love and her baby.

Skipper laughed a little at her response. "Yes, Marlene...you did...She's our little girl." Marlene's eyes lit up as she snuggled the baby close. Rookie almost came to tears at this moment. "Awww...What will you name her?"

Skipper's smile only grew bigger. "What else could we name her, but..."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry! I couldn't help it! Besides, I've got to think of what to name them all. That's a lot of names to come up with! So please...Send me a suggestion as to what you think the babies name's should be. Thanks for putting up with me and my stupid cliffhangers!**_


	14. Names With Meaning

_**Author's note: Again...forgive me for my cliffhangers. I haven't left any this time. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! Don't forget to review once again!**_

* * *

"...Kotori Mai..." Skipper began to look into his daughter's eyes. They sparkled almost simultaneously with the moment he said her name. Marlene sighed at the name. "Aww...Skipper..That's beautiful...But, what does it mean?"

Skipper looked to his wife, still radiating with pure joy and utter happiness, "Kotori means 'bird of luck' in Japanese... Mai is one of favorite names..and..it's my favorite month!"

Rookie was in Zacotter's arms, crying at the tender moment taking place. "T-that is a-a-a beautiful n-name..."

Skipper replied without taking his eyes off Marlene, "Thank you...It matches the beautiful baby...Now, Marlene...since I named this one...You should name the others...After all..you're the one who went through all that pain...Go ahead..."

Marlene smiled compassionately at him, "Oh Skipper...Sometimes you're just too much..." They giggled softly, as Rookie moved the cribs closer to Skipper and Marlene (yes, the cribs can move), that way she could name them easier.

Rookie pointed to the blue crib first, "Marlene, these are your sons...I'm sure Skipper would like to name one..or two..." She winked at Skipper before looking back to Marlene.

Marlene looked at her boys in awe. She teared up again at the sight, and began to name them one by one. She handed Kotori Mai over to Skipper and picked up one of her sons. He was big, and surprisingly strong for a baby.

He was an otter, with a brown coat of fur like her own, but a little darker. He looked a little like skipper...tough, but sweet. Marlene smiled, "I'll name him..Hmm...Skipper...what do you think?"

Skipper looked at his son. He did look sort of like him, but looked a lot more like his mother...Strong, yet caring. "He looks...like...like..." Simultaneously Skipper and Marlene looked at each other and said, "...You."

"His name should be...Daitaro Wyatt..." "Skippy, how long were you in Japan?" He laughed, "Long enough to learn the language...I went there for a special mission just a couple months ag- Umm...Yeah."

Skipper laughed unconvincingly. Marlene looked puzzled, but didn't want to find out what he meant just yet. "So, what does Daitaro Wyatt mean?" Skipper sighed in relief, "Daitaro means, 'Great First son'...and Wyatt means, 'Strong'."

Again, the baby seemed to agree with the name by smiling. Marlene smiled as well, kissing the baby softly, and placing him back in the crib. As she picked up the next one, she knew immediately what to name him. "Shiloh...I'll name you Shiloh...Skipper...what do you think his middle name should be?"

Skipper took one look at the child and knew instantly what to say. The boy was a lighter brown than his mother, with a more serene presence than anything Skipper had ever felt before. "Benjiro...Shiloh Benjiro."

Skipper knew he'd have to tell them what it meant, so before Marlene could ask, he said, "Benjiro means 'peaceful; enjoy peace'...And, I think Shiloh means the same thing." Marlene agreed to the name, as the did by sighing softly.

Marlene placed Shiloh back down carefully, and picked up her last son. He was smaller than the rest, and had a blacker coat. It was so dark, that it shined like sleek feathers. He was definitely an otter, but was definitely Skipper's son.

Although small, he seemed to be strong. Not quite as strong as Daitaro, but...strong enough that you would be surprised he's the runt. This name would definitely be difficult. Marlene thought hard, and finally looked at her husband.

"Umm...Skipper?...A little help?" Skipper returned his attention to the otter. It was surprising how black his fur was, and how strong he looked. "Hmm...Koji is a possibility...But...I don't know..." Marlene looked between her son and her husband.

"Of course, Koji means 'Child; little'. If that helps at all." Smiling pleasantly, Marlene said, "He should be named, Skipper Koji." Skipper looked at her, shocked. "S-Skipper? Really? Wow...I...I've always wanted my son to be named after me...Thank you, dollface...I love you.."

"I love you too...Skippy.." they both smiled lovingly at each other, before leaning in for a passionate embrace. Their kiss lasted for 15 seconds until they finally came up to breathe. The couple were lost in a compassionate moment.

Rookie kissed Zacotter on the cheek before coughing to wake them from their world. Marlene still didn't take her eyes off Skipper, "Huh?...Oh..Oh! Sorry, guys...Kinda got lost there..." Marlene returned Skipper Koji to his part of the crib.

Rookie smiled, rolling her eyes, "Obviously...It's OK..." She moved the blue crib back to where it was before saying, "Now, Marlene...these are the rest of your daughters...".

Marlene leaned over the pink crib excitedly. These were _her_ daughters. _Her_ little girls. Since skipper named Kotori, she only had to choose two more names for her daughters. Marlene picked up one of the girls.

She stared at her beautiful daughter. Only one name could truly define her. Her fur was the exact same as Marlene's. She had a sense of strong love around her. "Your name is...Deviney Yvonne" Skipper agreed with the name.

One of the little girls was awake and ready to be cuddled with. She wasn't whiny, she just didn't like being alone. Marlene put Angel back, and picked up the one crying. "It's OK...I'm here...mommy's here...Shh...Shh...Look, Daddy's here too...Shh..Shh..."

Skipper allowed a single tear to escape, kissing the baby and Marlene after witnessing the sacred mother his wife held deep inside of her.

The baby immediately stopped realizing she was with her parents. Her chest swelled with proud strength. Skipper laughed at the sight and Marlene joined in. This daughter, just like the others, was not just beautiful, but gorgeous. "And you...My lovely daughter...Shall be named...Amanda...Amanda Joy..."

Again, the daughter's chest swelled up. Obviously agreeing with the name. Skipper rocked the baby in his arms. Watching his wife's happiness overflow yet again.

Rookie walked over to them. "Oh Marlene...Skipper...You guys have come up with the most beautiful names I've ever heard! Thank you for letting me be a part of this. You are like family to me."

Skipper smiled, as Marlene replied, "But, Rookie...We **are **family...Remember?..." Rookie giggled. "Yes, of course I remember! You know what I mean though..." Marlene placed the baby back down. Making sure to put it close to Deviney so she wouldn't cry.

Rookie moved the pink crib back over with the blue crib. Skipper looked around the room. Trying his best to take it all in.

This was **his** life. This was **his** family. This...was **his** dream come true. And no one...could ever take that away from him.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Soooooooooo...What did you think? I know you've been waiting for this forever, and I'm sorry. I'd like to thank lovingskipper for their ideas for this story! You really inspired me with those names! Thank you all! And please review!**_


	15. A Soft Sweet Lullaby And Love

_**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 15! One quick question...Ok, what do you guys think of my chapter titles? And, what do you think of the characters, including the babies, Skipper and Marlene? Okay, so it's two questions...But please answer! Review please!**_

* * *

Peace fell upon the headquarters as the moon came into view. Shining in the night sky, like a diamond in the rough. Most everyone had fallen asleep. Skipper laid with Marlene ontop of the table. Rookie laid in the middle bunk. Scott rested on the floor, while the rest of the team slept in their bunks.

The babies had all drifted to sleep, well, except for Amanda...And Kotori. They began crying softly until, Skipper awakened. Groggily, he got off the table and walked towards the crib as quietly as he could.

When he reached the crib, Skipper saw why Amanda was crying. She had crawled away from the rest of the girls. Skipper carefully moved her back to the rest of the pups and grabbed a pillow. He stuck the pillow beside Amanda, so she couldn't crawl away again.

Immediately as he did this, she stopped crying and lulled off to sleep. Kotori was struggling with herself. Kicking and punching the air, defeating an invisible enemy. Skipper watched her with joy. He allowed but one tear to fall at the beauty of it.

Gently, He picked her up. Her cries began to soften and become barely audible as she calmed down. Skipper rocked her, while pacing the floors quietly. So as not to wake the rest. "Oh, Kotori...you're my little girl...My little Angel...Just like your mother...".

Skipper began singing to his daughter. It was a song he had come up with the moment he laid eyes on her. Little did Skipper know, someone else was awake, listening.

* * *

"_You're The Love Inside My Heart" _(Yes I wrote it! I own it! this song is mine! Don't be a thief, please)

_Never did I once believe_

_That a miracle like you _

_Could ever happen to me_

_Difficult to understand_

_Not so easy to accept_

_That I've fallen so hard_

_For someone so naïve_

_Like an angel with broken wings_

_Your smile is brightening_

_Everywhere I go; You are_

_Always in my heart_

_Never leaving me in the dark_

_Bringing me to life_

_And I guess it's time to truly understand_

_That you're the love inside my heart_

_As we fight on this war_

_Of love and life today_

_You've given us a memory_

_Youve given us; a reason_

_Difficult to understand_

_Not so easy to accept_

_That I've made my family_

_With someone unlike me_

_Like an angel with broken wings_

_Your smile is brightening_

_Everywhere I go; you are_

_Always in my heart_

_Never leaving me in the dark_

_Bringing me to life_

_And I guess it's time I truly came to realize_

_That you're the love inside my heart_

_And every day I try so hard_

_Just to make it up to you_

_To be someone that you could call_

_Your hero_

_To give you all that I have got_

_And all I've left to give_

_And all there is inside_

_Just to be the love inside;_

_Your heart_

* * *

As Skipper concluded his song, Kotori had fallen to sleep with a most peaceful expression. He smiled lovingly at his daughter, as a tear once again crept down his cheek. Silently, he placed Kotori back in the crib with his other daughters.

Unbeknown to Skipper, a figure was approaching him. He sensed the presence, but noticed something about it. Instead of having a suspicious aura, it had a loving one. A bright, caring, friendly aura that seemed to captivate him.

Smiling mischievously, Skipper suddenly flung himself around and wrapped his flippers, gently, around them, bringing her closer.

Softly, she brought his beak to her lips. Kissing him passionately, with all the love she had in the world. If it wasn't for the need to breath, they would have stayed like that forever.

"Oh Skipper...That was...so beautiful...How is it..That a tough commanding leader like you...Can have the voice of an angel? And...Love me?" Marlene asked him, with a look of love and care.

Skipper smiled at her, "Marlene...there are so many reasons as to why I love you...And, that's one of them...Remember how...I always said you were 'Cute and naïve'?" Marlene looked at him, grinning at the memories.

"Well, I never understood why you took that as a bad thing...I mean...I put an emphasis on cute so maybe you'd get the hint...But...you never acted like you did...Perhaps it was because I said naïve, but that's one of the things I love about you..." Marlene stared at him with tears in her eyes.

Skipper was confused by her tears and held her closer, "What's wrong, Marlene? Are you OK? Shh...It's alright...I'm here...Everything will be alright...Shh...". Marlene covered her eyes and leaned into him.

"Oh, Skipper...I-I...It's ju-just that...some-someone...like me...Does-doesn't deserve...someone...l-like you..." She said between sobs. Her tears wet his feathers, but he didn't care. He was there to comfort and care for her. If that meant being a blanket to surround her when she's cold, or even a tissue when she cries. As long as he's here...And not gone.

* * *

_**Author's Note: How did you like the 15th chapter? I hope it was a good chapter for you guys. And I would like to give realization to all my supporters and reviewers...Thank you all! Don't worry...I'm not done with this story yet... ;)**_

* * *

**MonkeyLucy**

**Thank you so much for supporting me and drawing me something for my B-DAy! Which is coming up in 2 weeks!**

**~ Rookie~ **

**Esperata**

**You're a big inspiration to me...Thanks for liking my story and taking the time to read it!**

**~Rookie~**

**SkullDestroyer**

**OK...I love your stories. They're awesome! It means a lot that you enjoy reading my story!**

**~Rookie~**

**EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD**

**Thanks for reading my story and being awesome! I love your stories too! In fact, I'd love them even more if you continued them...XD LOLness XD...JK**

**~Rookie~**

**jayta**

**Even though I couldn't find you on I still enjoy the fact that you liked my story and continued to read it, even when sometimes it took me forever to update...Thanks!**

**~Rookie~**

**Mighty ANT**

**Thanks for the reviews...I know I can be very persistent with reviewing so...Glad you did instead of ignoring me!**

**~Rookie~**

**Bobbyfishstick**

**Out of the many people who commented and reviewed my story, you have been with me from the beginning. Just like several of these others. Thank you!**

**~Rookie~**

**lovingSkipper**

**Thanks for reading my story and messaging back to me! Hope you're having fun with whatever you're doing, wherever you are!**

**~Rookie~**

* * *

**OK...Sorry, but that's all I can put at the moment...This could become a chapter in itself. Just thanking my fans cause I have so many...All in all, I love you guys! Thank you all so much! I'll try to give credit to everyone, but it's really hard and it's a lot of writing! **


	16. So Much Revealed With A Motherly Heart

_**Author's Note: OK, finally, the long awaited chapters of "I Still Remember". I'm sorry guys, that it takes me so long to write this! Dang you homework!**_

* * *

"Oh Marlene...You don't how much...I need you...you're just as important to me...As you say I'm important to you...And our child...our children...They'll grow up knowing that their Mother, is the only reason I'm alive." Marlene only cried more tears as he finished his sentences.

Skipper held her tight, kissing her on the cheek. "Shh...Sh...Now, we don't want to wake the kids. That's for sure...I'll have to sing a song for all of them." Marlene playfully punched him on the shoulder, "Come on, let's go back to bed..."

Skipper nodded, grinning while he followed her back. "Skipper,...You're a good daddy." He smiled, wrapping his flippers around her waist. "And you're the best mommy." Marlene chuckled slyly. Skipper looked at her knowingly, "What's behind that bittersweet smile?"

Marlene looked into his eyes, he could sense pure love inside of them. "This." Silently, Marlene pulled him closer to her and kissed him more intensely than before. Skipper's eyes closed, but the smile dancing across his beak grew.

They stayed like this for about 45 seconds. _**(Don't ask how, This is a fanfic!) **_Marlene nearly forget to breathe until she felt her lungs begin to collapse. She quickly pulled apart from him and sucked in all the air she could.

Skipper laughed before realizing that he, too, was in need of air. After their gasps returned to a steady breathing rate and their hearts paced normally, Marlene turned toward Skipper. "OK, that's enough for tonight. I don't think our lungs could handle much more." She turned her body around so that she faced the 'telly'. But, Skipper wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Aw, well that's too bad, I guess my lungs are going to be in torture for a few minutes longer." He flipped her body back around to face him. "She smirked, continuing his little game, "You've already had you're little midnight snack, You don't want to overeat."

Skipper just replied confidently, "Oooh, trust me...It's always good to sleep on a full stomach." Marlene giggled at the answer. Skipper chuckled with her as she looked into his eyes. Taking a risk that could lead her to put up the white flag.

"Oh Skipper..." the two trailed off, continuing their little love game. Never giving up to the other.

Rookie had awoken when she heard the babies cry, but stayed put as she watched Skipper be the first to rock the baby. Tears of happiness for her..._friend_...flowed down as she watched Skipper and Marlene's intimate moment.

Never before had she seen such emotion. It was almost like a soap opera, but their feelings were always true. Their moments in life, ther trials, all happened without rehearsal. This was life...and she guessed...it was love.

Her tears seemed to freeze as her thoughts led to sadness. She had never gotten a chance to be with her father. Now..it was..probably too late.

She knew who her mother was..and why she was kept secret from her father. But, she didn't care anymore. Tomorrow, she would finally tell her mother how she felt and how badly she wanted her father to know the truth.

Closing her eyes to the couple, Rookie silently cried herself to sleep. With a dream of reunion with her father and mother together. After all, a dream is a wish your heart makes, when your fast asleep.

* * *

**[Morning]**

As the sun crept over the horizon, all the animals in the zoo were reluctant to awaken. That is, except for the penguin and otter couple with a brand new family.

They got up excitedly, wanting to spend the whole day with their children. Marlene rushed to her children, looking down at them with the motherly heart she had always carried. Each beat of her heart had a name, _Daitoru...Wyatt, Shiloh...Benjiro, Skipper...Koji, Kotori...Mai, Deviney...Yvonne..., Amanda...Joy, Skipper...Skipper...Skipper..._

This has to be what being a mother actually was...What it felt like. Love was driving her forward, Skipper...Her children...Everything...She couldn't believe that just a few months ago, she was willing to give up herself.

Not anymore...Now, she had reasons to live...Rookie gave her a reason too. She was more than just another friend. She was family. Not that anyone was to find out, of course.

Marlene smiled as she looked at Skipper. There was so much he didn't know. So much...She wish he knew.

Suddenly, she jumped up as someone tapped her shoulder. Breaking her away from her thoughts.

Turning around, she realized it was only Rookie, "Oh...Rookie. You scared me!" Rookie attempted a smile, but failed miserably. There was no point. Marlene noticed the seriousness that Rookie was emanating. Immediately, she knew what this was going to be about.

* * *

_**Author's Note: So, what do you think of this? I love it and I, myself, can't wait to see what happens next! That's when you know you wrote a good story. Review this please! And give me your humble thoughts and opinions. **_


	17. A Daughter's Story Is Told And Much More

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry it takes me forever to update these stories..but, it's the summer, so...I have a lot more time to write!Oh, "Save Him Save Me" I'm not sure if chapter 6 was really the ending or not. What do you think?**_

* * *

Rookie sighed, "We need to talk." Marlene did the same, before responding quietly, "Alright...Alright...Let's go up to the platform. Skipper!" She turned to her husband, explaining that she was going to talk to Rookie. Just to talk about something girly, that he wouldn't be interested in.

Skipper smiled understandingly, and continued to watch his children sleep. Marlene took one last look at him, before following Rookie up the ladder and through the hatch.

Rookie kept her eyes to the floor, unsure of what to say. Marlene walked over to her, wrapping Rookie in a caring, reassuring embrace. "What's bothering you, Rookie?" She looked up at Marlene, "You know what it is...Mom." She broke away from Marlene.

"You want to be with your father? Is that it? Or..do you just want him to know you exist?" Marlene already knew the answer, but wanted Rookie to explain her feelings, not to bottle them up like she had.

Rookie just looked at her reflection, rippling in the water as she splashed her feet in the drops of blue. "...I...I...Both...I want him to know I'm his little girl...I want him to be overprotective towards me...I want him to love me the way he does his other daughters...I want Skipper to know he's my daddy..." Marlene gained a tear from the heart-felt words.

"Well, you've certainly got the ability to make me cry from words alone, just like your father." Marlene sighed, sitting down beside Rookie. "You know why I kept you a secret...We were younger...We weren't together...Only dating...It would have scared him off had I told him you were his child." Rookie looked at her angrily, "But, I'm fourteen now! I need him more than ever! And, besides, you two are _married_ now. Surely, he would accept me!" Marlene stared at her, listening with every pulse in her body.

"I've lived without a father my whole life...My childhood...I'm still a child, sure, but...That doesn't mean I don't need him...Please, Mom...Please tell him! …..Or...Or I will." Marlene thought about how to make Rookie happy and not hurt Skipper. And, vice-versa.

She looked into her daughter's eyes, sensing the pain. "Very well, my little Rookie. I will try to explain all this to him. Promise to take care of the babies while I speak to him?" Rookie's face lit up with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh yes! Yes, of course, mother! I love you!" Rookie jumped up and down before grabbing her mom in a death hug. "O-Ok...Choking..Not breathing..." Marlene laughed as Rookie let her go.

"Come on, let's go." They both hopped down the hatch. Marlene watched Skipper look over in confusion, _"What the heck could they have been talking about? Me? I could've sworn I heard them say my name and daddy...Nah..She's not my daughter! No way..." _Skipper kept these thoughts to himself, as Marlene walked over to him.

She looked at him nervously, "Skipper, honey? There's, um...Something...We need to talk about..." Skipper was uncertain of what she needed to talk about, but nodded.

Marlene looked over to Rookie, "Could you look after the children while we're gone?" Rookie nodded, beaming as she watched them go up to the platform.

Skipper looked at Marlene questioningly, "What is it, Marlene? What's wrong?" Marlene did as Rookie had, looking to the ground. Not sure of what words should form the dynamite she was about to light. "W-Well, Skipper...We are... _married_.. now...And we have...several..children..." She trailed off .

Skipper replied calmly, "Yes...And I'm happy beyond all things." Marlene swallowed an invisible thing that seemed to be choking her, "W-Wel-l...There...T-There-'s s-som-some-thi-thing...I..I've b-been..hid-hiding from you...for q-quite som-some time..." Skipper looked shocked.

"_Marlene? Keeping secrets?"_ It just wasn't real... "_Marlene's so innocent..." _He shook his head from the thoughts, trying to register what she was explaining to him.

"Umm..You remember when we were just starting to date each other?" Skipper's heart danced at the memories. Marlene saw the expression on his face and couldn't help but smile too. "Well, do you remember when our 4th date was interrupted?" Skipper's face flushed with anger.

That day he remembered all too well. "Yes...I do.." She heard the madness and rage building dramatically in his voice. "I found out what happened, when they captured me. I overheard the humans. We were part of an experiment. They chose us specifically, because...Well, they noticed how close we were, and apparently, they had been watching us for months!" Marlene paused halfway through the explanation. Giving Skipper a moment to compose himself from all this new information, even though she had just started.

Skipper looked into her eyes and kept his gaze there, "Go on." Marlene breathed a long sigh before continuing, "Anyways, they figured that there was only way to gain more customers. Since, you and your team stopped them each time they tried to send me to the breeding program, they came up with an ingenious idea and planned to see how close we were getting. They actually captured all our dates on tape, even though they couldn't understand the words, when it comes to a kiss...Words...aren't really needed..." Marlene stopped again, allowing herself to relish in the memory of their first kiss.

Skipper seemed to be doing the same. Finally, Marlene was brought back to reality and continued. "Well, on that night when they captured me, I heard one commenting to the other-"

* * *

_**[Flashback]**_

"_I can't wait to see how 'Project: Rock-A-Bye-Baby' turns out. Surely, these two will make a fine pengotter or otterenguin or...what did they call it?" The second human carrying the cage with an unconscious Skipper, looked at the first human. _

"_They call it an Otenguin. Really quite rare, and never has one been found in existence. That's why we've decided to create one. With that lovely little lady, and this lucky bird." The first human smiled, "Yeah, they have obviously made connections that would be otherwise astonishing to us, if we haven't of been watching them all these days." Marlene shivered in the cold bars of the cage._

_What were they talking about? Babies? Her and Skipper? They just started dating! They weren't even married! _

_As they approached the vet's office, Skipper began to regain consciousness, but passed out from a shot that the second human gave him. The first human was on his way to give Marlene a shot, until the second human stopped him. _

"_Hey, hey! Not yet. We need the male unconscious for this part. The female does not need a shot. At least, not the one he's getting." The first human slumped in disappointment, like a child not getting what he wanted, "Aww...That's so unfair! You get to do everything! You even got to make the plan where we impregnate her with penguin eggs and-" the second human clamped his hand over the first one's mouth. _

"_-Shut up!" The first person threw his hand away, "What? It's not like they can understand me." The second human thought for awhile. "Well, she does deserve to know what's going to happen to her. After all, she is the female. I guess it wouldn't hurt." _

_The human walked over to Marlene, looking at her through the bars of her prison. "Hello there, pretty little lady. We are your friends. We know how much you care for the animal over there. We know that you want a family with him, that is if you two ever became mates." Marlene was slightly confused, but understanding. How did they know so much?_

"_Unfortunately, you two are very different species. You're a mammal, and a cute one at that. He's a bird. The possibilities of offspring are simply at a negative number. But, not to worry about species any longer. We are here to give you an amazing capability." Marlene inched away from this human._

"_He's crazy! He must be..I mean, a mammal and a bird can't mate!" Marlene thought to herself. Even though she knew how badly she wanted to have a family and how much she loved Skipper. _

"_First, we'll give you a shot, which will not hurt you. It will make you unconscious as we begin our experiment. We'll take the 'things' from him and impregnate you with them after we give you the once in a lifetime opportunity to breed with any species!" Marlene was terrified, but this man was obviously just dying with excitement. _

"_After we mutate your eggs, we'll give you a shot and soon, you will have a little bundle of joy. So, really, when you think about it...We're helping you...And by helping you, You're helping us...Do you understand?" Marlene took a paw and swiped it across his face. How dare he take control of her body! Her life! _

_The human stepped back and laughed, "A feisty one, huh? Well, that's good. Means you have your protective instincts still in contact. OK-" He turned toward the first human, "-Now...you can have your fun." Marlene struggled against the cold, gloved hands that gripped her body. _

_Marlene's attempts grew weaker as darkness encircled her._

_**[End of Flashback]**_

* * *

Skipper was frozen in astonishment. Marlene looked at his expression with tears in her eyes. She explained further, "So, several days later, I found out that I was indeed pregnant. The...the...pregnancy.." That word brung her to her knees, with tears of grieving for her poor child and how hard it had been to be a single mother.

Skipper snapped himself out of utter shock and went to comfort Marlene. As his flippers wrapped around her, she only cried more. Leaning into his chest, Marlene revealed more, "The pregnancy was beautiful, but so painful. I couldn't tell you I was pregnant. I was so sure that it would make you leave me and never want anything to do with me ever again." Skipper nodded his head, understanding her every word.

"I mean, we weren't married, we had only started dating! Really Skipper...Would you have honestly stayed with me if I told you that I was pregnant with your child? Just a few weeks into dating each other? Surely you wouldn't have...But, Skipper...When she was born and as she grew,, I knew this was our daughter. She had your brave attitude and my kindness. She was a penguin. And that's how I knew I could get pregnant when we got married. That's one of the reasons I was so happy. She's fourteen now. In fact, she's with us now. It's Rookie. She's your daughter...And you're her daddy, Skipper." Marlene stopped.

At Skipper's blank expression of surprise, Marlene could only hold herself closer and close her eyes to cry. Skipper held up her chin with a flipper.

"Marlene...Come on, Marlene...Look at me..." At his voice, Marlene opened her eyes, and dared to stare into his. "It's OK...I'm glad to have Rookie as my daughter. I've always been a little protective of her. Well, since I met her of course. Marlene...Know from now on..that I will always...love and care for everything that is ours...Not just yours...Not just mine...But ours...Together." Marlene jumped at him, causing him to fall back.

"I love you...Skippy..." She kissed him devotedly, using her pet name for him. Skipper repayed the tremendous favor, "I love you too...Dollface..." Marlene smiled.

The two silently made their way back down the hatch. As Skipper landed, he looked at Rookie, "Hey, Rookie..." As she looked at him with hope shining in her eyes, Skipper spread his arms wide, "...Give your dad a hug." Rookie cried tears of joy as she ran towards her father.

Finally, she had someone to look out for her other than her mom, and Scott of course. Her wish...Her dream came true...To have her daddy.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Did you enjoy this chapter? Because I loved it! Seriously, it has to be one of my most heart-felt chapters for this story...Review this please. By the way, this chapter broke my "Word Record" with 2, 244 words! How amazing is that!  
**_


	18. The 'Stare' And Something Strange

_**My Note: I would like to start off by saying how sorry I am for keeping you all waiting for this chapter and many others. IO just ran out of ideas, but I'm updating my stories today. I know it won't be awesome but, here goes the 18th chapter of I Still Remember.**_

* * *

Marlene's eyes were filled with tears of utter joy as she watched her family, her whole family, be united as one. It had taken fourteen years for Marlene to tell Skipper one secret of her life, the only one she really had.

She watched Skipper hug his newly found daughter, and witnessed, in awe, the happiness that overtook him. "Now, you do realize that Scott's going to be watched..." He looked at Rookie's boyfriend. "...More than usual." Marlene rolled her eyes, "And to think this is what you wanted, Rookie."

"Yep. It's everything I've ever wanted..." Rookie let go of Skipper and looked in his eyes. Her own tears, again forming at the corner of her eyes. "Thanks for wanting to be my dad." Skipper smiled. "No, Rookie. Thanks for letting me be your dad. And I'm sorry for all those years I wasn't there." Rookie just shrugged.

"I don't care anymore. You're here _now_. That's all that matters." She pulled him into another hug. Skipper sniffed before holding her tighter than he had before. "I'm proud..." Rookie pulled away after a few minutes.

"...I'm proud...To call you my daughter." Rookie smiled whole-heartedly. Scott walked up. "Well, Mr...Uh...Skipper. Don't worry, I won't try anything on your daughter. I respect her, as I respect you. I hope you'll let us continue to be together." Skipper put on the 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-hurt-her-in-any-way-at-all-or-if-you're-just-plain-stupid' look, that so many fathers like to use.

At this, Scott cringed which could only make Skipper smirk with his usual confidence. "Alright. As long as what you're saying is true. Trust me, when I say that if it's not...You'll be sorry." That face. The 'killer stare' was back.

Marlene walked in between the space that was left between Scott and Skipper. Which caused her to be stuck in the...uh..middle. Her back pressed against Scott's chest, and her chest pressed against Skipper's. "Come on, Skipper. Leave him alone, I trust him." She gave him a wink and a cute, little, innocent smile that she knew he could never resist.

As she played with the feathers on his chest, she stared into his eyes and said, "Come on, Skippy. Don't you want to hold onto me instead?" Skipper then noticed their...um...position. It was attractive for Skipper, but increasingly awkward for Scott.

Skipper picked her up and put her on the other side of him, so Scott wouldn't get that close to his wife. Marlene regained herself and still held on to Skipper, even though he had put her down. Skipper looked at Marlene, in all her beauty.

"Yes, Marlene. I'd much rather do _a lot_...of things with you. Then have to watch this guy's every move." He turned his attention to Scott, who was nervously standing, distanced, beside Rookie. Then looked at Rookie, here eyes were shielded away from the sight of her parents, like every other child on the planet.

He chuckled and Marlene joined in, before turning Skipper's beak towards her. "Good. You can start...right now." They kissed. Passionately, lovingly, longingly. They drowned out the sound of Rookie in the background, but, Marlene's motherly instincts kicked in. There's no way she could drown out the sound of a baby wailing.

"Skipper, I've got it. Why don;t you spend some time with your daughter? Oh, and I want Scott alive." Skipper sighed. "Do I have to...?" Marlene smiled and got close to him once again. "Yes. For now..." Skipper smirked at her comment as she made her way back inside.

"So, Scott. Tell me how well you've been treating my daughter. And what exactly it is you do that supports her in any way. Go ahead. I'm dying...to know." Skipper crossed his flippers and gave him a demanding stare.

Scott gulped. _"Oh, this is going to be a long visit." _He whispered to himself._ "Longer than you think." _He looked surprisingly to Rookie._ "Did you just hear me?" "What dd you expect? I am my father's daughter after all." _Scott sat in silence. Now he was really scared.

**[Meanwhile; In the HQ]**

Marlene rushed to the baby cribs. Luckily, she knew right away which one was crying. Little Deviney. So pretty. Marlene shushed her gently as she picked up the otter pup. It was crying pitifully, as if never cared for.

Marlene kissed her tiny forehead. "Shh. It's okay, Deviney. You want a ba-ba?" The baby smiled and giggled. The sweetest sound Marlene had ever heard.

At that word, all of the babies burst into tears and screaming. Marlene looked around worriedly. "Oh no."

**[Back on the platform]**

Skipper looked Scott up and down. "Interesting." Before he could say or do anymore, Marlene popped up from under the hatch of their H.Q. "Um, Skipper? I need your help." Skipper saw the baby in her paws and smiled.

"OK Marlene, I'll be down in a minute-" "-No." She said with a stern voice. "Sorry, but I need you now." Skipper looked at her surprised. "O...K...I'll be back for you later." He looked at Scott, then chuckled and followed Marlene down.

As they disappeared beneath the hatch, Scott let a breath of relief escape. Skipper popped back up unexpectedly. "I heard that!" Scott jumped up and fell next to Rookie. She giggled. Skipper winked before disappearing again.

Skipper was still looking up at the hatch, when he said, "Haha...I love scaring that boy. This father stuff is actually f-" That's when he turned around to find his children sprawled around in their cribs crying.

Marlene looked at him. "You were saying, Skipper?" "Huh? Oh. F-f-fatherly...?" Marlene just giggled. "Oh, just help me." "OK, what do they need?" "They need to be fed." Skipper looked at her in shock.

"But...Isn't that...what...the mother otters do?" Marlene replied with a sigh. "Yes, but I can't pick up six children all on my own. And, we happen to have one very special daughter of yours that's a penguin. I'm sorry, but I can't,um...Do..what you guys do." Skipper nodded understandingly.

He helped Marlene get the rest of the babies and settled down so she could nurse them all. "Thank you, Skippy." He got closer to kiss her, but she growled threateningly at him. He steeped back, shocked. "Oh, sorry, Skipper. Motherly instincts." She let him kiss her, but he made more of an effort to leave quickly, before any other 'motherly instinct' kicked in.

As he went to get his little girl, he saw something on the floor near the cribs. "What is that?"

Skipper inched closer and couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

_**My Note: Hope you liked it! I know it's been a long time coming. Sorry, if it's not what you wanted. Review please!**_


	19. A 'Seventh' Miracle

_**My Note: Here's chapter 19! Review please.**_

_**Thank you, Princess Bubblegum11 for bringing me back to Earth for this story and many others and for being such a big fan! You get 5 digital cookies! Review! (This is an opportunity to each of you who do something extraordinary for me, my friends, my fans, my fave pairing, my OC's and etc.**_

_**If any of you feel left out or insulted at all, please review or message me and explain. I'll do what I can...Review please!**_

* * *

"What? Kowalski!" Skipper's scream reached the tall penguin's ears. He ran out, papers falling behind him as he left the confinement of his lab.

"Yes, Skipper? What is it? What's going on?" Skipper's eyes were glued on the thing laying on the floor. "_That_, Kowalski. Explain _that_...to me." He pointed a flipper at what his attention was pinned to and Kowalski followed it with wide eyes.

"Great balls of fire! I can't believe it!" Kowalski ran towards the thing and gently picked it up.

Skipper looked at him strangely. "Skipper, I don't know how this is possible, but it seems Marlene has given birth to a second penguin chick! "Really? You don't say? Of course I know that! What I mean is..." "Oh! And look, it's still in the egg!" Skipper's eyes shot open wide and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"W-what..did you..say?" Skipper was sure he was dreaming. Then again, this wasn't like most of his paranoia dream or his Marlene dreams. No, this was on a whole new level of insanity. "I said, that Marlene has given birth to another penguin chick. Not only is it a penguin chick, but it's also still in the egg!"

"Kowalski...Is it...a dud?" Kowalski checked it over in his flippers. He held the egg gently as he grabbed a stethoscope.

"Hmm. Let's see...Mh-hm." "Well?" Skipper was growing a little impatient. "Negative, Skipper. This egg is developing as we speak." Skipper let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Kowalski handed him the small egg.

Kowalski wrote down his findings on the egg as Skipper stared at his seventh child. _"How is this possible? And...Why is this one in the egg while Kotori was a live born?"__**(No, I don't mean alive.)**_

Skipper had so many questions, but knew that they couldn't be answered. Not right now. "Well, I guess I better tell Marlene." And with that, he waddled over to his wife with the egg sitting on his feet.

Marlene was humming to herself, having just started to feed the pups. Skipper smiled and listened to her. _So beautiful... _

"How is everything, Marlene?" She looked up at him. "Can't complain. Though Daitoru is a little..ugh..difficult." Skipper chuckled and bent down to look at Daitoru. "Oh, really? You gonna turn out just like your old man?" Daitoru was oblivious to him, desperately trying to get back the spot he was at, recently, before Amanda stole it.

They both giggled at their children's rough play. "So, Marlene?" "Yeah, Skippy?" "Um, I have a little surprise." Marlene gave him a strange look.

"OK. What is it?" "Well, you won't believe it, but..look." Skipper carefully took the egg from under him and showed it to Marlene.

She stared in shock. "Skipper...What is that?" "It's our seventh child, Marlene." "Skipper, you can't be serious...that came out of me?" "Affirmative, Marlene." "OK. That's just weird...How is it an egg, when Kotori was not?" "I don't know. That's what I don't understand." Marlene smiled.

"Well, I hope you know how to take care of it." Skipper laughed. "That I can do. Question is, are you going to be able to handle this many kids?" Marlene gave him a daring look. "I grew up with eight brothers and two sisters. Try me." Skipper kissed her full-on.

"And that's one reason why I love you." He picked up Kotori and waddled away to the table. Marlene looked after him, confused. "**One** reason?"

* * *

_**My Note: I know this isn't as good or as long as the last chapters, but I tried! Hope you guys enjoy it. Oh yeah, I've just realized how many characters are in the story!...Too..many. Some authors would decide to kill off a few others well, they'll find some other alternative...But I want your opinion, your suggestion and most of all your review! Should I let one or two of the babies go or_? Fill in the blank. Review please! **_


	20. Love Makes It Easy To Understand

_**My Note: OK. I know I haven't updated in a while...Mostly, because I've been making a decision of whether or not we should kill off some of the children. Well, I've decided to-**_

* * *

A week had passed by in the psychotic world that was the 'otenguin' family, and life had become pretty routine. Filled with, "Skipper! Kotori's hungry!" "Marlene, Daitoru wants to play!" "Rookie! Please help!". Did I say routine? I meant completely, utterly, insanely, unpredictable.

Unbeknownst to them all, besides Marlene, was the fact that Rookie's birthday was fast approaching. Marlene walked over to Skipper quietly, for their children were sound asleep.

She took hold of his flipper and whispered something in his ear. Rookie, sitting on the other side of the room, was too caught up in a conversation with Scott to notice. "Hey, Skippy...Can I see you on the platform for a minute?" Marlene gave him 'the eyes'.

Skipper grinned and shook his head. "Oh, Marlene...You and your hazel eyes...Affirmative." He said this lovingly with a hint of seriousness. He wasn't real sure what she wanted to talk about. What else was there to talk about?

Marlene still held his flipper in her paw, leading the way to the ladder. Skipper looked back at Rookie, "Hey, Rookie." Rookie immediately jumped up. "Yes, Daddy." Skipper nearly had a tear in his eye. _Boy does it feel great to have her call me that... _

"Watch your brothers and sisters for a little bit. OK?" Rookie smiled and nodded with a slight salute. "Yes, sir." Skipper smirked and climbed up after Marlene.

Rookie walked over to her siblings and started to play quietly with the ones that were awake. Scott stared after her in wonder. She really was perfect for him. "Hey, Rook. Can I play too?"

* * *

**[On the Platform]**

* * *

Skipper looked at the otter in front of him. The sun beautifully detailed every part of her. The eyes that stared at him in every dream. Those lips...that seemed to spin him into passionate bliss. How had she broken him into this loving leader?

Marlene stared straight back into those eyes. Once again, she had become lost in them. Eyes that sparkled and shone brighter than every star in the midnight sky. Flippers that held her safe and warm. How did he do this to her?

"Marlene..." His sweet voice broke her from her reverie. "Oh, um sorry." She giggled a little awkwardly. Skipper could only chuckle at her shyness. _Even after all these years... _

"Anyways, uh, I just thought I ought to tell you...that Rookie's birthday is coming up!" Skipper blinked twice. "Really? When is it?" Marlene smiled wide at the excitement in his voice. "Well, it's in May...the...28th." Marlene came closer to comfort him. She knew that day struck a nerve.

Skipper closed his eyes. He opened his beak, only to have a soft "Oh..." emanate from it. All excitement had faded from his voice.

"Skipper...Let me explain. 14 years ago, on that specific date, I was many months pregnant. Nearly at the end of my trimester." Marlene looked up at him for a reaction, but receiving none, she continued.

"And then...I found out you were leaving on another mission." Her voice began cracking. She closed her eyes, as if to give her more strength.

"There was so much pressure on me with the baby coming soon and you being the only source of strength and support I had..."

"...To find that all of that would be gone even for just a little bit...It broke me." A tear slid down her face in remembrance. She let out a small laugh. "Literally...My water broke. It broke as I watched you guys waddle away. That also explains the pain I was stifling as you held me one last time." Skipper watched her facial expressions closely. Noticing the pain that also lingered in her voice.

Though he remembered that day thoroughly, he hadn't really thought of it. "On May 28th, by myself on my concrete bed in my habitat...I had Rookie." Skipper felt a tear well up as well as old emotions but quickly overcame it.

"Rookie was born on a Wednesday, one week early. She was beautiful...and she still is." Skipper could only smile. "I know that you would've liked to been there, but...it's OK because you're here _now_." The softened leader chuckled.

Marlene looked at him strangely. "Skipper? Why are you laughing?" Skipper looked in her eyes. Such beautiful eyes...

"Because...that's the exact same kind of logic you're daughter used on me." He wrapped his flippers around her with a sigh. "Marlene, it's OK for you and her, but...not for me. I was raised better than that. Trained...better than that. Never leave one of your own behind. Never...Never swim alone. It's the penguin credo." Marlene raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the one about the swimming in Bisquick?" Skipper face-palmed. "Am I the only one who keeps up with credos anymore?" Marlene giggled. "Yes." She grabbed the tip of his beak gently and turned it towards her.

"But, luckily for you...I love you for it." She went in to kiss him, but took her lips away at the last minute. Skipper nearly fell over. Marlene walked towards the secret entrance and turned to look at him over her shoulder.

Skipper smirked and chased her down the ladder. They erupted into soft, playful laughter as they descended. Skipper grabbed Marlene from behind; His flippers wound tightly around her waist. Marlene held onto those flippers and laughed as quietly as she could.

That is, before Skipper started nuzzling her neck in the way she loved. "Ski...Skip...Skippy...Skippy stop.." She giggled. "...Stop, stop! Stop." He did eventually, but not before making his signature 'I love you' penguin noise.

Marlene laughed, clutching her neck. "That tickles you know." "I know." Marlene turned around in his flippers. They were really, really, really close.

Skipper leaned in to kiss his wife; completely oblivious to the world around him. Marlene shortened the distance and kissed him full-on. Her arms were around his neck before Rookie finally cleared her throat and shouted.

"Mom! Dad! Not here! Please..." Rookie's feathers flushed. What teenager wouldn't be embarrassed by her parent's love?

Scott laughed. Honestly, he could see himself and Rookie doing that. Which was a little scary, seeing as how young they were.

Marlene immediately broke the kiss with her cheeks flushed deeply. "Oops. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly as she turned to apologize to Rookie and the others. Skipper smiled mischievously. "Well, I'm not."

He embraced Marlene again and nuzzled her before kissing his little otter once more. Rookie rolled her eyes. Scott pulled her in and nearly did the same to her, before Skipper suddenly popped up out of nowhere to stop them.

"Nice try. Access Denied." Scott looked at him like it was a joke, but noticing the daggers piercing back into his eyes...He caught on.

Rookie put her flippers on her hips. "Daddy..." Marlene rolled her eyes and came forward. "Skippy..." Skipper still had his eyes glued on Scott. "Yes, Marlene."

She pulled him away, with a little difficulty, but he was still watching the two of them. "Come on, Skippy." She got real close and whispered in his eye. "You have more important things to focus on." Skipper, shocked, looked at Marlene.

"What? Like what?" Marlene gave him her other 'eyes' and walked slowly away from him. "Hmmm..." With a single paw on her hip and the other hanging loosely to the side, she replied. "I just don't know..." Her tail curled around his foot; tickling his toes.

"..Maybe...you could tell me...?" Marlene smiled as she could sense his defenses crumbling. Skipper stared in her eyes. _Hoover Dam, Marlene...that isn't fair._

She chuckled, as if hearing his thoughts and leaned in tantalizingly close to his beak. And history repeated itself. Skipper smirked as he noticed Marlene's new position over by the ladder. "I'm taking this as a challenge, Marlene." _Mom to the rescue!_

Marlene gave him her own smirk. "Really? Then I guess...It's only logic that you get a reward for success..." She slowly climbed the ladder then looked down at him form the hatch. "Come on now, Skippy. Let's go..." Skipper chuckled softly.

He turned around to face Scott. He gave him the 'I'm watching you' signal and left. Rather hurriedly actually.

Rookie rolled her eyes for what felt like the tenth time. She got closer to Scott and rested her head on his shoulder. He carefully placed his flipper around her. She looked up at her boyfriend and leaned in to kiss him.

Scott placed a flipper to her beak. She grunted in disappointment. "There are eyes everywhere." Rookie removed his flipper from her beak and replied, "Come on, Scott. Just one little kiss? He's not here right now. Please?"

Scott gave her a look of amazement. He should begging her for a kiss, not the other way around. He gave her a smile she absolutely loved and leaned in towards her.

Their beaks got closer...and closer...and closer...and- **"I'm still watching you!"** Skipper screamed down at them. Scott and Rookie sighed in annoyance and went back to playing with the babies. Skipper nodded and closed the hatch.

Rookie looked at the hatch then gave Scott a quick peck on the cheek. Scott looked at her incredulously. His feathers reddened. "What if your father saw that?" Rookie smiled. "Don't worry. He didn't."

* * *

**[On the Platform]**

* * *

Skipper held Marlene in his flippers. She got free and ran to her habitat. Skipper chased after her, but not before looking at the video he had just received on his camera with Rookie and Scott sitting below him. _"What if your father saw that?" "Don't worry. He didn't." _

"Oh yes I did, Rookie. But...I'll let it slide." Skipper heard Marlene's squeals of laughter as he chased. "...because I understand."

* * *

**_My Note: So..? How was that for a 20__th__ chapter! Hahaha. Hope you guys love this story enough to keep reading and reviewing! Prove your love by reviewing!_**


End file.
